Halias
by socordia
Summary: Uma nova profecia foi feita. Num mundo muito diferente do atual, onde crianças semideusas são rechaçadas, Athilya tem que se salvar e cumprir a profecia que fala sobre ela e mais seis amigos. POxPO
1. Introdução

**Disclaimer: **bem que eu queria, mas não, a série _Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos_ não me pertence. Só o que você não reconhecer de nenhum outro lugar que é de minha criação.

**N/A.: **boa tarde, pessoas! Como vão vocês? Bem, eu espero *-* Espero também que gostem de mais essa viagem da minha cabeça! Essa fanfic vai ser pós-PJO, mas sem nenhum spoiler pesado. Creio eu que nenhum meio-sangue da série aparecerá, com exceção de Percy e Annabeth. O mundo está bem diferente do que é hoje, e a fic se passa em 2039. Eu agradeço à Karol, Ayla, Lorena, Cream, Evan, Ana, Hannah e Duda por me emprestarem seus personagens para que eles fossem os meus "atores coadjuvantes", com exceção da Suze, da Karol. Obrigado a todos que vão começar a ler essa fic, e obrigado a todos que comentarão. Espero que se apaixonem por essa história tanto quanto eu!

Beijos,

**Luisa**

**

* * *

**

**Introdução.**

Olimpo, Sala do Trono.

_Vinte e um de dezembro de dois mil e vinte e oito – Conselho Olimpiano._

Era uma daquelas ocasiões em que a família toda fica reunida. Normalmente, isso acontece no Natal, e você re-encontra todos os seus tios e tias, que não quiseram saber de você o ano todo, mas milagrosamente aparecem na véspera de Natal, com enormes embrulhos debaixo do braço e sorrisos atenciosos. No final das contas, todo mundo fica bêbado e as crianças abrem os presentes antes da hora. Só que aquela não era uma família comum, longe disso. Todos os treze homens e mulheres com mais de três metros de altura, sentados em tronos reluzentes emanavam uma aura de poder.

O que estava no centro do semicírculo, um homem vestido com terno risca-de-giz, e com barbas e cabelos cinzas-tempestade, limpou a garganta.

- Então, todos concordam com a moção? Devemos mesmo revelar-nos?

- Lorde Zeus._ – _A mulher loira a alguns tronos de distância pigarreou. – Acho isso imprudente. A humanidade não é mais a mesma. Nossa revelação pode ter impactos não esperados.

- Eu concordo com Atena – o homem que lembrava muito um pescador, com cabelos escuros com fios grisalhos e olhos extremamente verdes anunciou. – Não podemos prever o que vai acontecer se tomarmos essa decisão.

- Pois eu digo que devemos prosseguir com o plano! – Bradou um grandalhão, com jaqueta de couro. – Eu sinto falta de um derramamento de sangue em minha homenagem, Érebo!

- Todos de acordo? – Prosseguiu Zeus, massageando as têmporas.

Os Conselhos Olímpicos sempre o estressavam. Algumas famílias eram conturbadas, mas aquela ali ganhava o prêmio de família-problema.

A estonteante mulher de meia-idade morena sentada ao seu lado se remexeu, o vestido branco brilhando com todas as cores do arco-íris, e o Deus dos Deuses viu dez mãos, inclusive a sua, erguerem-se no ar.

- Que assim seja. – E, com um aceno de mão, a Névoa foi retirada.

**-x-**

_Connecticut Post_

_Vinte e três de dezembro de dois mil e vinte e oito._

"Criança desaparecida avistada na região metropolitana de Bridgeport. Matthew Hillsew, dezesseis, está desaparecido há dois meses. Foi visto com uma espada em mãos e fugindo de algo que, conforme testemunhas disseram, "lembrava muito uma Hidra de Lerna." Para aqueles que não sabem, matar a hidra foi um dos doze trabalhos de Hércules..."

**-x-**

_Ottawa Sun_

_Vinte e três de dezembro de dois mil e vinte e oito._

"Ontem a polícia de Ottawa recebeu uma denúncia de destruição de loja feita por, aparentemente, gigantes com mais de dois metros de altura. De acordo com o dono da loja, os vândalos destruíram seu estabelecimento logo após um desentendimento com uma adolescente. Passantes disseram, ainda, que a garota sacara uma aljava cheia de flechas e disparou na direção dos acusados com um arco que "luzia como a luz do sol". Uma das flechas atingiu um dos bandidos que se desintegrou. A garota fugiu e os outros destruíram a loja."

**-x-**

_The New York Times_

_Vinte e sete de dezembro de dois mil e vinte oito; edição extraordinária._

_**Será que estamos mesmo sozinhos? Não mais. – por Kathleen McKenna**_

"Quando eu liguei a televisão hoje de manhã, creio que vi o mesmo anúncio de todos vocês. Bem, há mais ou menos uma semana, o mundo todo tem passado por uma mudança tangível; cachorros do tamanho de caminhões estão sendo vistos por aí, assim como monstros que nós só vimos ou lemos.

Com a televisão ligada, eu vi a mensagem que vai mudar a minha vida daqui pra frente – e creio que a vida de todos vocês, caros leitores. Provas mais do que necessárias nos foram dadas, e, após o comunicado que estava em todos os canais de todos os países (ao menos segundo a Internet), fomos informados de que não existe um Deus onipresente, onisciente e onipotente não existe. Existem sim seres humanos poderosos que controlam a natureza e tudo o mais que faz o mundo girar. Pois é, os deuses gregos – aqueles mesmo que aprendemos na escola – estão vivos.

A pergunta de um milhão de dólares é: por que eles não se revelaram antes? O porta-voz olímpico ainda não esclareceu essa dúvida, e tantas outras que pipocaram na mente de telespectadores perplexos. A parcela da população atéia ficou chocada, assim como a da população com alguma crença baseada em um Deus Uno.

Após tal descoberta, nossas vidas nunca mais serão as mesmas. Podemos esperar crises nas economias mundiais, além de guerras e confrontos com os seres superiores que regem nossas vidas. [...]"

* * *

**Clique no botão verde aqui em baixo e diga-me o que achou!

* * *

**


	2. Introdução Parte Dois

**Introdução, Segunda Parte - O Fogo de Héstia**

O Salão estava escuro, a não ser pelos candeeiros que jogavam uma luz trêmula pelo lugar. Eu arfava, e minha visão estava embaçada por lágrimas. Meus soluços cortavam o ar, como se eu tivesse recebido a pior notícia do mundo. Meus olhos não deixavam, nem por um minuto, a lareira a minha frente, que jazia sem vida, apagada. Por mais que eu incitasse as brasas, o fogo não voltava, e eu chorava, chorava e chorava.

Eu não passava de uma criança. Meu vestido cor de neve se espalhava ao meu redor, enquanto eu me encolhia e arquejava, meu rosto sendo invadido por mais e mais lágrimas. Uma de minhas mãos estava cerrada, em forma de punho, sobre o meu coração, e eu me inclinei em posição fetal, desesperada. Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Tinha que ser mentira; era impossível. Não confiava em meus olhos, mas mesmo assim não os desviei da lareira, esperando que, a qualquer minuto, ela voltaria a vida, fulgurando com chamas e brasas; que em pouco tempo eu voltaria a sentir seu calor, seu conforto.

Contudo, muito mais tempo se passou, e nada do que eu esperava aconteceu. E eu voltei a chorar, soluçando. Era tudo culpa deles, eu sabia. Se nada disso tivesse acontecido, se eles tivessem permanecido em silêncio, ela ainda estaria ali, refulgindo as chamas que significavam a perenidade da civilização. Agora as pessoas eram selvagens, e não ligavam para a sociedade, só para si mesmas. O ódio que elas nutriam agora por nós era palpável, e por causa disso eu não tinha mais minha lareira, nada tinha mais _sentido_ para mim. Como um baque, aquilo me atingiu, e eu chorei mais copiosamente ainda, molhando meu delicado vestido de gaze.

Finalmente, alguém adentrou no salão, e, ao me ver jogada ali, ergueu-me pelos ombros, enquanto eu chorava mais e mais. Escondi meu rosto no ombro do homem e ele me abraçou, ainda chocado e sem saber direito o que fazer. Imagens do que estava por vir passaram pela minha mente, e eu simplesmente soube, naquela hora, o que iria acontecer. E de quem era a culpa.

- O mundo vai acabar. E a culpa é sua.

* * *

Acordei, chorando desesperadamente em minha cama, meus lençóis manchados de lágrimas, e minha cabeça explodindo de dor. Eu me abracei e chorei mais ainda, tanto quanto Héstia o fizera na Visão. Gritei de frustração e medo, enquanto a realidade do que acontecera caía sobre mim, como uma bigorna de puxando para baixo no oceano. Eu não conseguia pensar, eu não conseguia respirar. A única coisa que ecoava em minha mente era a fala de Héstia, e era aumentada um milhão de vezes, me deixando em um estágio de torpor que nublou minha razão e me fez ficar imóvel, chorando e fazendo somente isso, até o sol raiar.

"_O mundo vai acabar. E a culpa é dos deuses."_

- Rachel Elizabeth Dare, o Receptáculo do Oráculo, em Visão


	3. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Eu sabia que ele tentaria me trazer de volta. Sabia, ainda, que era estúpido e inútil. Ele teria de, teoricamente, _se _sacrificar para fazer isso, e se ele o fizesse, eu nunca me perdoaria.

Além do mais, eu estava bem. Não feliz, mas bem. Já tinha aceitado minha condição, e, com o tempo, poderia me acostumar com aquilo tudo. Ali era bem melhor do que para onde a grande maioria das pessoas ia, e eu fiquei honrada por ter tido a oportunidade de ter caído lá.

Mas parecia que ele não desistiria. Essa sempre foi uma coisa que admirei nele: sua persistência. Afinal, se não fosse por ela, eu não teria me apaixonado perdidamente por ele. Se ele não tivesse insistido, se tivesse me esquecido, eu não estaria sofrendo tanto quanto agora; estaria aliviada, por tudo estar quase acabando.

A teimosia dele sempre foi a melhor qualidade que Will tinha.


	4. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **bem que eu queria, mas não, a série _Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos _não me pertence. Tudo o que você não reconhecer de outro lugar que é meu :D

**N/A.: **Capítulo 1 finalmente na área, pessoal \O/ Saibam que eu o terminem quando deveria estar estudando para química, portanto, sintam-se culpados u.u LOL Espero que gostem desse, está meio diferente do que imaginei, mas legal do mesmo jeito *-* Eu sempre ponho partes de músicas no início dos capítulos, porque eu acho isso feliz (?) e dá um toque mais pessoal ao texto. Então, sugestões de músicas serão bem-vindas! Quero que vocês saibam também que eu também tenho o hábito de responder às reviews, mas como eu disse, tenho que estoudar pra química, então fica para a próxima :S Mas saibam que eu li todas e amei! Queria agradecer de verdade a todos que comentaram!

Beijos me mandem mensagem de Íris,

**Luisa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Nós fugimos do desconhecido (nem tanto).**

**.**

_I need to go__  
__Need to get away tonight_

_(__Eu preciso ir,__  
__Preciso fugir essa noite)_

Hillary Duff – Wake Up

**.**

Mamãe estava andando de um lado para o outro, e eu jurava que ia esbofeteá-la se ela não sossegasse logo e me contasse o que estava havendo.

Estava praguejando em grego antigo, chegando numa parede e girando nos calcanhares, para voltar a andar até atingir a outra parede, massageando as têmporas. Eu estava sacudindo os pés, as solas de meus All Stars batendo no soalho de madeira fazendo aquele barulhinho agudo que eu odeio mas não posso evitar, já que, devido ao meu déficit de atenção, eu meio que era incapaz de ficar parada por mais de cinco minutos.

Mamãe ia me dizer uma coisa muito séria, eu podia sentir. Por isso, desabei no sofá e me obriguei a ficar quieta até ela querer falar. Meu cabelo escuro e levemente cacheado se abriu como um leque quando minha cabeça entrou em contato com o braço do sofá e eu bufei, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, minhas unhas roídas machucando minha testa.

- Mãaaae – eu gemi. – Dá para parar de ficar andando de um lado para o outro? Você está me deixando _enjoada._

Selene Abnara me olhou como se fosse a primeira vez que me vira, e andou até mim, seu passo meio desesperado. Eu me assustei. Mamãe era a pessoa mais calma que eu conhecia, e vê-la assim me surpreendeu. Mamãe era meu pilar, a única coisa constante em minha vida, assim como o mar. Eu sempre soube que eu era diferente; as crianças se recusavam a brincar comigo, e eu era expulsa de mais escolas que já podia contar, mesmo só havendo cinco delas em nossa ilha. Parecia que mamãe queria esgotar as alternativas externas para finalmente recorrer às da ilha, e por isso que eu estava na minha terceira escola em Kythnos.

Essa sou eu, Athilya Abnara, dezesseis anos e um desastre ambulante.

- Lya, – mamãe pegou fôlego e começou. Eu a estimulei, e ela pôs as mãos com dedos finos e longos, bronzeados, em minhas bochechas. Eu não podia ver a cena, mas de alguma forma parecia contrastante demais: a pele bronzeada dela contra a minha pálida como leite, e a cabeça tão loira dela, quase branca pelo sol, com a minha castanha cor de chocolate. – você é filha de um deus.

Essa é a parte em que eu engasgo. Quero dizer, okay, os deuses são reais, eles estão aí – mesmo havendo o tempo em que as pessoas não acreditavam neles. Eu lembrava desse tempo, mesmo tendo sido há, tipo, dez anos atrás e eu tendo uns cinco anos. As pessoas cultuavam um só Deus, com "d" maiúsculo, e todas as outras crenças meio que se baseavam nessa teoria de um deus único. Agora, com a revelação dos deuses, e a quebra da Névoa, a população mundial basicamente voltou à época em que a Grécia era o berço da civilização.

Só que, claro, o "berço" da vez é os Estados Unidos.

O mundo meio que entrou em crise depois disso. Escavações foram realizadas, e se contatou que existia _mesmo_ um Mundo Inferior. As pessoas se revoltaram contra os deuses. Por que eles não haviam se revelado antes? Por que tinham deixado o culto a eles morrer, para início de conversa? Por que a população mundial teve de ser enganada por quase dois mil anos? Uma Terceira Guerra Mundial estava às vésperas de explodir, e a tensão era tangível. Coreia do Norte, China e Rússia preparavam seus armamentos mais potentes para dispararem contra os EUA: eles finalmente tinham o motivo que esperavam para atacar o maior rival. O pior era que a coisa estava feia, porque nem os próprios estadunidenses estavam contentes com toda a história de deuses.

E, claro, existiam os meios-sangues. Filhos de deuses com mortais. Bem, digamos que o povo não ficou muito feliz ao saber da existência deles.

- M-mamãe? Do _que_ você está falando?

***

- B., é _sério._ Eu preciso muito falar com alguém agora, você pode vir aqui?

_- Lya, o que é? Você... não estava _chorando_, estava? – _O pânico cresceu na voz do meu melhor amigo, e eu sacudi minha cabeça, as lágrimas saindo pelo canto dos olhos.

- Não, não estava. – Eu torci o fio do telefone público no meu dedo, mordendo o lábio para não chorar mais. – _Por favor? _No nosso lugar? Em meia hora?

_- Claro, vou estar lá. _– B. hesitou antes de responder, mas eu fingi não notar, e desliguei, agradecida.

Me encostei no telefone público, enxugando as lágrimas fujonas com o punho e encarando meus All Star azuis celestes sujos de terra. Eu tinha corrido assim que mamãe acabara de contar as notícias, e não pretendia voltar para casa tão cedo. Ao invés disso, eu iria para o mar. O mar sempre me acalmava, e agora eu sabia por quê.

_Poseidon. _O maldito deus do mar. Meu pai. O que abandonou à Selene e a mim. O que não quis saber como a filha estava, em todos os dezesseis anos de vida dela. Meus olhos arderam com lágrimas e eu senti uma necessidade urgente de esmurrar alguma coisa.

_Por que _Poseidon me abandonara? Ah, tudo bem, eu entendo que ele é um deus e tudo, mas uma carta de vez em quando, ou mesmo um telefonema não mataria. Eu queria saber quem era meu pai, e tinha esse direito. Custava ele dar sinal de vida? Um sinal de que se _importava?_

Reprimi a vontade de gritar em minha garganta e, apertando a alça da minha bolsinha de lado, eu fui até o "meu" lugar e de B. O nosso lugar é a última das praias de Kythnos, a que tem grutas com paredes de madrepérola e rochas incrustadas com cracas e mariscos. Foi ali que eu me encontrei com B. pela primeira vez, há dois anos. Eu dei um sorriso trêmulo ao me lembrar disso, e enxuguei as lágrimas novamente com o punho.

A pulseira de pérolas multicoloridas que mamãe prendera em meu pulso antes que eu "fugisse" de casa resfolgou numa luz fraca conforme eu me aproximei do oceano e eu desviei o olhar, afogando o impulso de arrancá-la e deixá-la ser levada pela corrente. Entrei na última das grutas, e a única parcamente mobiliada. Algumas cadeiras, uma mesa, uns sacos de dormir nas pedras mais altas, onde a maré não as alcançaria. Um rádio de pilha, que devia ser de 2010, repousava em cima da mesa, e eu finalmente sorri verdadeiramente.

Escalando as pedras com bichinhos afiados ao invés de subir pelo atalho sempre foi um dos meus "esportes" preferidos. Com o tempo, eu nem me machucava mais, mesmo quando estava de saia, como hoje. Aquele dia, porém, era uma exceção ao todos os dias vividos por mim antes, e eu me deixei cortar. A bainha do meu vestido branco de algodão e linho ficou levemente manchada de vermelho, e eu mordi o lábio. Todos aqueles machucadinhos ardiam _mesmo. _

Eu pulei para o chão arenoso de novo e tirei os tênis, para depois tirar o vestido. Por força do hábito, eu estava com biquíni por baixo, e caminhei em direção do mar, tremendo. Minhas roupas estavam em um lugar protegido, e eu tremia de... bem, eu não sabia exatamente. Mas não era frio nem medo. Era como expectativa. Segurando a respiração, eu senti a água salgada lamber meus pés.

Um arrepio de prazer percorreu minha espinha, e eu dei um sorriso que deve ter tomado todo o meu rosto, e submergi.

***

- Athilya!

Eu me levantei com rapidez, as conchinhas da pedra arranhando levemente minhas mãos. Os cortes em minhas pernas já tinham sarado, tão logo eu entrei no mar. Por algum milagre, ou alguma coisa referente a ser filha do deus do mar, eu me sequei assim que saí do oceano. Já tinha me vestido de novo, meu vestido ainda manchado levemente de vermelho.

- Aqui! – eu gritei em resposta para B., e ouvi as solas dos tênis dele subirem a pedra, raspando nos mariscos.

Eu vi os cabelos loiros cor de mel de Bernard antes de ver o seu rosto. Sem sombra de dúvida, o cabelo e olhos de Bernard eram as coisas que eu mais gostava nele. Seus olhos verdes cor de musgo sempre tinham um brilho amigável, e sentia que podia confiar a ele qualquer coisa. Não pude deixar de sorrir quando ele se sentou ao meu lado, ofegante.

- Isso... é _sangue? – _ele perguntou, sua voz chocada, duas oitavas mais alta.

Suspirei, e alisei o vestido, despreocupada, sorrindo de canto. Ok, Poseidon podia ter me abandonado e toda aquela história, mas poder controlar a água é _super _legal.

- Lya. – A voz de Bernard me puxa de volta e eu olhei para ele, toda a gravidade da situação pesando sobre meus ombros. – O que aconteceu? Você parecia desesperada no telefone.

Lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos e eu me arremessei nos braços de B. Afinal, eu sempre poderia confiar nele; ele sempre estaria ali por mim. Desde que chegara, há dois anos, Bernard e eu ficamos inseparáveis. Eu morreria se ele me rejeitasse quando soubesse de quem eu era filha. Ser um meio-sangue nos dias de hoje é perigoso – e eu não estou dizendo que era fácil antes, pois não deveria. Você não tem só os monstros contra você, mas também toda a humanidade, uma vez que os deuses eram vistos como uma praga.

- B. – eu falei para a camisa dele, minha voz embargada. – Mamãe me contou uma coisa muito... grave. – Eu contei a ele tudo que mamãe tinha me informado mais cedo.

Bernard se retesou debaixo de meu abraço e me pegou pelos ombros, seus olhos olhando dentro da minha alma, como sempre faziam, e eu engoli em seco. Pelos deuses, por que B. tinha que me conhecer _tão _bem? Minha garganta queimava com lágrimas retidas, e eu ignorei aquilo tudo. A opinião de Bernard era a única que importava para mim. Ele era como um irmão, e eu achava que era o mais próximo de uma irmã para ele.

- Ela... te contou?

Bernard parecia chocado, e, ao mesmo tempo, nervoso e preocupado. Eu me endireitei e olhei para ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Por que ele reagiu assim? Era para ele ficar me olhando como se fosse uma aberração, ou me abraçasse. Mas ele não reagiu assim; mirou o nosso lugar como se alguma coisa muito perigosa fosse sair das paredes a qualquer minuto.

- Eu não contava com essa... – ele murmurou, perplexo, passando as mãos com dedos longos pelos cabelos. – Agora teremos muito menos tempo...

- Bernard! – eu gritei, puxando seu rosto com as mãos para que ele me encarasse. – Você _sabia?_

_-_ Claro que sim! Quem você acha que me mandou aqui para protegê-la? As Parcas? – ele rosnou, seu tom ficando cada vez mais e mais exasperado.

- Me _proteger? _Eu não preciso de proteção, Hill! Posso me virar muito bem sozinha! – berrando, eu dei as costas para ele e afundei meu rosto nas mãos.

Meu _melhor amigo _sabia sobre meu pai e não me contara nada. O que estava acontecendo?! Por que eu fui a última a saber sobre a minha _família?_

Senti as mãos de Bernard pousarem em meus ombros, mas não me virei. Poderia ser infantil, mas eu o ignoraria, até... Bem, eu não sabia até quando. Mas eu o ignoraria. Ele não tinha o direito de esconder algo tão vital de mim! Eu já tinha dezesseis anos, tinha o direito de saber das coisas, inferno!

- Athilya. – Ele me chamou mais uma vez, e, pelo tom de sua voz eu quase me virei. Bernard é a única pessoa que pode me chamar pelo nome todo sem merecer um murro. – Eu... também preciso te contar uma coisa. – Hesitou antes de continuar, eu finalmente me virando para ele, e então eu vi. Bernard, que nunca tirava sua calça jeans e seus All Stars, havia tirado os tênis, e eu pude ver dois cascos de bode saindo do lugar onde deveriam estar seus pés. Meus olhos se arregalaram até mais ou menos o tamanho de pratos de sopa. – Eu sou um sátiro.

***

Eu não lembro de como cheguei em casa naquela noite. Só sei que eu estava entorpecida, sem poder acreditar na quantidade de coisa que foi escondida de mim. Só sei que Bernard murmurava coisas sem nexo algum enquanto me arrastava de volta a Villa, dizendo que "deveríamos sair dali o mais rápido possível."

Bem, _dessa_ parte eu lembro. E não fiquei exatamente feliz com a perspectiva de fugir. Eu não era covarde, você sabe. Tá, eu podia ser desastrada, e tudo, mas eu não fugiria, a não ser por um bom motivo. E eu ser filha de um maldito deus simplesmente não era o meu "Top-10".

- Bernard. Eu vou ficar em Kythnos. Aqui é a minha _casa. _Não vou simplesmente sair correndo porque provavelmente serei linchada, e...

- Athilya, não é isso! – ele sibilou, suas bochechas ficando coradas de raiva. Deuses, eu nunca vira B. daquele jeito. – Um monstro _muito _poderoso está vindo atrás de você. De verdade, não sei como ele não te achou antes, mas com certeza o fato de você não saber que era uma semideusa ajudou.

Desabei na cama. Mamãe estava no canto do quarto, se controlando para não chorar, eu sabia. Seus bonitos olhos amendoados estavam marejados, e ela não queria que eu fosse embora. Nem eu queria ir. Cruzei meus braços na frente do peito, como uma criança teimosa e encarei Bernard, estreitando meus olhos.

- Olhe, eu acho que sou capaz de lidar com um monstro – murmurei, decidida, meu queixo erguido.

- Você é estupidamente teimosa! Ficar de manha não vai ajudar em nada, Athilya!

Eu olhei chocada para B. Nunca, em todo esse tempo em que eu o conhecia, ele gritara comigo. Ele sempre fora o lado calmo e equilibrado da nossa amizade. A maníaca compulsiva e impulsiva sempre fui eu. Ele era que me segurava quando eu tinha ímpetos de voar no pescoço de alguém, e quebrar a cara da pessoa. Era ele que me consolava quando eu tirava uma nota baixa. Ele era meu irmão em mais de um sentido, menos no consangüíneo.

- B., eu... – O bolo em minha garganta cresceu, e eu escondi meu rosto nas mãos. Ele estava certo, claro. Bernard e essa sua ridícula capacidade de ver no fundo da minha alma. – Sinto muito. Mas eu não vou sair daqui. Tenho de proteger mamãe.

- Lya. – Fiquei surpresa por ouvir a voz de minha mãe e pestanejei, encarando-a. – Bernard está certo. Você tem de ir. Eu vou fica bem, o monstro não vai _me _machucar. – A voz de mamãe quebrou-se em mais de uma parte, e eu cruzei o quarto até ela.

Mamãe me abraçou, e eu finalmente senti lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Certo, eu quase nunca chorava, mas aquela era uma ocasião extraordinária. Eu estava sendo obrigada a deixar minha casa, minha mãe, minhas coisas, meu _lar, _para fugir.

- Certo, certo. – eu murmurei, depois de cinco minutos de choradeira constante. Bernard estava quicando de impaciência, e eu dei um olhar duro para ele enquanto começamos a arrumar as malas.

Eu enfiei a maior quantidade de roupas que pude numa mochila de náilon impermeável que B. arremessara em minha cara e vesti meu casaco de chuva, prendendo meu cabelo. Eu já não usava mais o mesmo vestido de tarde, mas sim calças jeans, uma camiseta longa e meus inseparáveis All Stars. Mamãe voltou para o meu quarto – meu belo quarto, que dava para o mar, e que eu podia ouvir as ondas batendo na pedra – com mais uma mochila em mãos, recheada de suprimentos. Ela depositou nos pés de Bernard e colocou atrás da minha orelha uma mecha de cabelo rebelde que saltara do meu penteado. Seu lindo rosto estava dando um sorriso triste, e ela me abraçou.

- Eu te amo – ela sussurrou para o meu cabelo. – Se cuide.

Eu estava lutando bravamente para não chorar de novo. Eu odiava chorar. Chorar demonstrava fraqueza, e eu nunca quis aparentar ser fraca. Quando você é criada num mundo onde a taxa de violência aumenta com uma intensidade espantosa, você quer parecer o mais durona possível. Nos dias de hoje, você podia contar as pessoas em que realmente podia confiar com os dedos das mãos. E eu nem conhecia tanta gente assim, para encher duas mãos inteiras.

Mamãe passou seus dedos longos e finos pelo meu rosto, me olhando como se nunca tivesse tido tempo suficiente para fazê-lo antes daquele momento. Ela me puxou para um último abraço, e eu senti lágrimas fujonas pipocarem de meus olhos.

- Athilya! – Bernard baliu, e eu me virei para ele, que segurava a porta do quarto aberta. – Temos que ir! _Agora!_

Eu suspirei e soltei mamãe, correndo para fora da Villa, tentando ser a menina forte que eu sabia que deveria estar em _algum _lugar da confusão de sentimentos que era minha cabeça. Eu reprimi o impulso de dar uma última olhada à incrível casa toda pintada de branco que parecia ser esculpida na pedra; não é que eu e mamãe fôssemos ricas, mas dinheiro nunca foi problema, uma vez que a família de mamãe tinha certa condição financeira. Acho que ela deve ter tirado muito dinheiro da nossa poupança, pois três mil dólares estavam na mochila em minhas costas.

Assim que saímos das vistas de mamãe, B. me contou seu plano, ajeitando seu inseparável boné dos Mets. Segundo ele, nós tomaríamos um navio até Atenas – oi, minha ilha não tem aeroporto – e de lá arranjaríamos um modo rápido para chegarmos aos EUA. O incrível era o fato de Bernard estar se passando por um primo meu mais velho, maior de idade, me levando para conhecer NY. Mamãe tinha assinado uma autorização para que eu pudesse viajar com ele, e enfiara meu passaporte no meio das coisas ali.

Corremos até o porto com toda a força de nossas pernas, e depois de comprarmos as passagens e embarcarmos, eu confrontei meu amigo metade bode.

- Bernard. Até agora você não me contou do que estamos fugindo. – eu exigi, cruzando meus braços na frente do peito.

Ele olhou para os lados, temeroso que alguma coisa explodisse a porta da cabine e entrasse ali, espalhando morte e destruição consigo. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, preocupada. Eu era tão problemática assim para atrair um monstro tão perigoso? Ai, meus deuses, por que eu tive que ser gerada mesmo?!

- Em primeiro lugar, Lya: nós não falamos o nome dos monstros. Isso pode atraí-los. – Ele sussurrou, nervoso, e eu mandei para ele meu melhor olhar de descrença. Ele estava falando _sério? _Era totalmente ilógico o fato de pronunciar o nome de alguma coisa e isso atrair a coisa em si. Para falar a verdade, aquela história de meu amigo ser metade bode também era estranha. Quero dizer, não existem "sátiras", existem? Então, como os satirozinhos são feitos? – Mas o monstro que está atrás de você se chama quintípede, mas nós o chamamos de MacBoon peludo quando podemos.

Ok, não consegui conter o riso a tempo, e ele saiu pelo nariz, fazendo meus olhos ardendo. Qual é, "MacBoon peludo"? Esse não era exatamente um nome que inspirava medo nas pessoas, sabe como é. O nome me lembrou de um bichinho de pelúcia há muito esquecido e posto num canto em um desses armários da vida, todo roído por traças.

- Lya, é sério – murmurou Bernard, cansado. Eu sorri amarelo para ele. – Esse monstro tem um gosto especial por carne humana, principalmente as de meio-sangues. E dizem que a espécie dele costumava ser humana, mas foram punidos pelos deuses...

- Nossa, que deuses bacanas – sussurrei o mais baixo que pude.

-... e por isso são bem inteligentes. O que você disse?

- Nada.

Bernard franziu as sobrancelhas. Ora, realmente, essa história de quíntipede não me convenceu nem um pouco. Em primeiro lugar, não constava em nenhuma parte da mitologia*, e em segundo, não me pareceu muito convincente. Se uma coisa Bernard era, era vago. De verdade, eu amo meu amigo de todo o coração, mas ele _nunca _é específico; e depois _me _acusa de ficar divagando, vê se pode!

Eu devo ter dirigido a ele um olhar de descrença muito óbvio – vindo de mim, isso nem seria novidade –, porque soltou um som de ofensa e, batendo os pés, saiu da cabine. Eu soltei um suspiro que mataria qualquer flor e me virei para o sofá-cama que ficava em frente a janela. Fiz minha cama, troquei de roupa e subi no sofá, olhando o mar silencioso, batendo calmamente contra o casco de metal do navio. Abraçando meus joelhos, eu observei o domínio de meu – engasgo – _pai _em seu balanço suave. Meus olhos ficaram vidrados, e minha pulseira de repente pesou uma tonelada em meu pulso fino demais. Eu a encarei de verdade pela primeira vez, e fiquei abismada. O meu "presente" – fora assim que mamãe a definira. "Um presente de seu pai", ela dissera, com lágrimas nos olhos – era realmente _lindo. _As pérolas cada uma de uma cor, passando por todo o arco-íris, e o fecho da mais pura prata, na forma de um tridente. Mais ou menos opostos, dois pingentes pendiam depois da terceira pérola: um cavalo marinho, navegando em uma onda, e um outro tridente. Analisando minha pulseira mais uma vez, suspirei.

Ser filha do Deus do Mar poderia até não ser tão ruim. Eu _finalmente _entendi o motivo de passar tanto tempo na praia. Ainda admirando o mar, eu caí no sono.

***

No meu sonho, eles eram cinco. Duas meninas e três meninos, todos com expressões cansadas de pessoas que trabalham muito e descansam pouco. Um dos meninos, moreno com olhos verdes incríveis, tinha uma atadura avermelhada na altura do joelho e o rosto distorcido numa careta de dor. Os outros dois eram loiros. Um com os cabelos cor de mel, puxados levemente para o castanho, e outro loiro como o sol. O primeiro tinha os olhos mais azuis que eu já vira – mesmo em sonho –, e o guri ao seu lado tinha olhos cor de mel amigáveis. Ambos estavam amparando o moreno, enquanto as duas meninas – uma com cabelos num incrível tom de rosa-chiclete – armavam uma espécie de tenda.

A morena, que tinha a aparência mais acabada dos cinco, com cabelos negros como petróleo, e olhos tão azuis que eram quase brancos, era claramente a líder. Ela mordia o lábio incessantemente, até um pequeno filete de sangue escapar.

- Austin? – ela falou, virando-se para o moreno. A outra menina, a de cabelos cor de rosa, já tinha posto as mãos na cintura dele e o instalava no que parecia ser o único saco de dormir que eles tinham. – Está melhor? Acho que temos ambrosia sobrando da vez em que Tyler deixou aqui.

O menino que deveria ser Austin negou com a cabeça. Estava claro que ele não era tão pálido daquele jeito e que o ferimento na perna era grave.

- Estou melhor, Suze.

- Tem certeza? – a outra guria perguntou, preocupada, botando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

Ele deu um dos sorrisos mais tristes que eu já vi.

- Tenho, Juliet. Não se preocupe – ele murmurou.

- E vocês, meninos? – perguntou Suze, segurando um pacote que deveria ser da já mencionada ambrosia. – Rob? Will?

- Wow – o loiro como o sol começou. –, minha Suzinha está se preocupando comigo, eh? – ele deu um sorriso claramente prepotente, mas que atingiu os olhos com um brilho diferente.

Suze o fuzilou com olhar e respirou muito profundamente. Juliet olhou para ela e suspirou.

- Rob, não seja assim. Sabe que irrita Suze quando a chama de Suzinha _e _insinua que ela gosta de você.

- Mas ela _gosta _de mim – Rob afirmou com uma convicção espantosa. – Só ainda não sabe disso.

Will, o único que não falara nada até agora, deu um meio sorriso e balançou a cabeça como se dissesse "esses dois...", seus olhos azuis brilhando com uma luz cansada, quase apagada.

- Ao menos, – ele falou pela primeira vez. – a hidra está morta.

- Bem observado, cara. – Rob falou, animado. – Matamos o monstro. Assim fica muito mais fácil de chegar ao Acampamento, não é?

- Não é bem assim – Austin falou, e era óbvio que ele estava se esforçando. – Tyler disse que o Camp está cercado por mortais. Só há uma entrada, pela...

Então tudo se dissolveu, como tampar uma panela que estava soltando vapor. Os cinco meio-sangues (estava claro o que eles eram agora) desapareceram, enquanto Bernard me agitava pelos ombros.

Murmurando alguma coisa, eu me cobri novamente com o lençol do navio e enfiei minha cabeça embaixo do travesseiro fino. B. cutucou minhas costelas com uma força espantosa e eu dei um pulo de três quilômetros, xingando.

Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão de clara desaprovação. Ele odiava quando eu xingava, amaldiçoava ou praguejava, mas isso acontecia com freqüência. Eu não era a pessoa mais fácil de se lidar. Ademais, ele tinha me dado um susto daqueles. Eu tinha o _direito _de xingar.

- Acorde, dorminhoca. Chegamos em Atenas. Deuses, o que aconteceu com você? Dormiu por mais de doze horas. Se não ficasse se remexendo e murmurando, podia jurar que estava morta. – E nessa parte ele estremeceu.

Oh, que fofo! Ele ficou preocupado achando que eu estava morta!

Dando um de meus sorrisos sonolentos, eu tropecei para fora do sofá cama e minhas córneas quase se queimaram com a luz do sol. Expulsei Bernard da cabine, tomei banho e troquei de roupa, pondo minha jeans mais confortável. Sabia que ia andar muito, e prendi meu cabelo num novo rabo-de-cavalo.

Saí assoviando e de mochilas nas costas, puxando Bernard para fora do caminho. As pessoas não podiam suspeitar de nós, e ficar a menor quantidade de tempo possível ali era imprescindível. Eu não queria os mortais correndo atrás de mim com tochas e forcados, e aposto que esse não era o desejo que B. faria a um gênio da lâmpada se pudesse.

Eu acho que ele pediria toneladas de capim – ou o que quer que seja que os sátiros comem. O rosto dele não estava muito alegre, e eu podia apostar que ele não dormira nada bem. Por falar em dormir... será que meu sonho significou alguma coisa? Quero dizer, via de regra, eu esquecia sobre o que tinha sonhado assim que acordava, mas isso não aconteceu com _aquele _sonho. Era um sonho estranho – geralmente eu tinha sonhos sobre mim, e coisas impossíveis acontecendo _comigo_ –; afinal, por quê eu tinha sonhado com aqueles cinco meio-sangues?

Comentei casualmente isso com B., que franziu as sobrancelhas loiras dele em confusão. Então, ele começou a falar, em meia-voz, sobre o fato dos sonhos de meio-sangues terem algo de proféticos. Confesso, só ouvi da missa metade; estava deslumbrada visualizando o berço da Civilização Ocidental. Com o céu mais azul que eu já vira – que podia ser perfeitamente igual ao de Kythnos, mas que mesmo assim, aos _meus _olhos parecia diferente –, a capital da Grécia erguia-se a minha frente, com toda sua majestade. Claro, Atenas não era só um punhado de ruínas aqui e ali, era uma metrópole viva e em pleno vapor. Estávamos quase na hora do almoço e a cidade não parava; vislumbrei carros, pessoas, lojas, turistas. Mesmo com a crise mundial de 2030, boa parte das nações mundiais tinham se recuperado, não totalmente, contudo. O que me impressionava era a capacidade da humanidade ter se "recuperado economicamente" (porque, admitamos, nunca se recuperará socialmente se não pararem para respeitar os deuses e pararem de matar semideuses) em tão pouco tempo. Mamãe disse que a Atenas de 2039 era muito diferente da de 2030, e eu acredito nela. Nunca saíra de Kythnos, mas vira as fotos da capital, praticamente abandonada e falida.

Graças aos deuses Atenas tinha ressurgido em toda sua glória helênica. Porque eu totalmente iria me matar se não a tivesse visto como a vislumbrava naquele momento.

Suspirei de felicidade, e acho que Bernard finalmente se tocou que eu não estava prestando um pingo de atenção nele, e se virou, ofendido. Eu gargalhei e o abracei. Estava de excelente humor, mesmo tendo abandonado minha casa e a pessoa que eu mais amava na vida, minha mãe. (Antes que vocês pensem besteira e achem que eu tinha um namorado/amor secreto em Kythnos. Porque, sem chance, de um garoto de lá conseguir chamar a _minha _atenção. E até que eles tentavam, coitados. Deve ser por isso que eu não me acho completamente deformada, no sentido de beleza.)

- Então, garoto-bode – eu o chamei, baixinho. – Qual é o plano? Quero dizer, como vamos para os EUA? De avião?

Bernard empalideceu. Eu arregalei meus olhos e procurei para alguma coisa que lembrasse um monstro no meio da multidão, já arqueando o corpo como um gato pronto para o ataque. O engraçado era que eu achava que sabia me defender. Acho que o máximo que seria capaz de fazer era sair em disparada e me esconder debaixo da primeira pedra que eu visse.

- V-voar? – ele gaguejou, nervoso, e eu relaxei. Ele estava assustado com a perspectiva de andar de avião. Não era nenhum monstro que estava à espreita, prestes a dar o bote. – Não podemos ir de avião, Lya. – _Como é que é? _Alou, B., avião é um trilhão de vezes mais rápido do que navio, gênio. Ao ver meu olhar de descrença, ele pigarreou e prosseguiu. – Você é filha de Poseidon, que tem uma rixa gigantesca com Zeus, o deus do ar.

- Mas eles são irmãos – eu apontei, confusa. Quero dizer, se _eu _tivesse um irmão, eu nunca brigaria sério com ele. Na verdade, eu sempre quis ter um irmão mais novo, mas não muito mais novo. Uns dois anos, no máximo três. Eu seria amiga dele, e daria dicas sobre garotas. Nós seríamos uma família mega feliz. Eu esperava.

- Isso não importa muito no Olimpo, Athilya.

- Ora, mas devia. Onde já se viu, irmãos serem inimigos mortais! – eu falei, chocada. Para mim, família era para te dar apoio e amor; não era para irmãos ficarem se odiando. Isso era incabível! Não me importava se eles eram os deuses mais poderosos ou não, alguém tinha de ensinar amor fraternal a eles, caramba!

Bernard rolou os olhos. Eu acho que ele tinha desistido de me convencer sobre qualquer coisa há um ano e meio, quando percebeu que eu sou a pessoa mais teimosa que há.

- Que seja, Lya. Você não pode mudar os deuses, sabe. Mas a questão é que _não _podemos ir voando. Não se quisermos chegar vivos na América – B. me informou, fazendo uma careta.

Eu suspirei pesadamente. _Tem _como eu ser mais azarada? Eu tinha um monstro superperigoso – apesar do nome ridículo – atrás de mim; era uma semideusa, e isso por si só já era azar e ainda por cima estava presa numa cidade desconhecida (engraçado como toda a empolgação por estar em Atenas se evaporou com uma rapidez exagerada quando a perspectiva de ficar mais do que um dia ali me atingiu).

- Ok, então o que você sugere? Irmos de _trem? _– eu sibilei, bem sarcástica.

Bernard revirou seus olhos da forma desaprovadora que sempre fazia e disse, como se eu fosse uma criança birrenta de cinco anos:

- Não, Athilya, navio.

***

E lá estávamos nós, dois dias depois, com o dinheiro quase acabando, fazendo com que B. quase tivesse uma síncope nervosa e eu tendo que praticamente esbofeteá-lo para que ele voltasse a si. Eu me fazia de despreocupada, mas, aos poucos, começava a entrar em um pânico fraco. E se o nosso dinheiro acabasse? Ok, nós já tínhamos nossas passagens compradas, para o próximo navio, que sairia somente no dia seguinte, mas mesmo assim. E se nosso dinheiro acabasse quando já estivéssemos nos EUA? Eu tinha que me segurar para não hiperventilar, para não deixar Bernard mais em pânico ainda, porque, segundo ele, eu era "muito despreocupada." Puxa, e ele ainda se dizia meu amigo.

- Beeeeeeeeeernard – eu cantarolei baixinho, minha mochila pesando em minhas costas. – Me diz de novo porque nós não podemos ficar na pousada? – Tudo bem, fiquei feliz por termos saído, porque nosso amiguinho peludo podia machucar alguém lá assim que sentisse nosso cheiro, mas mesmo assim. Eu sentiria falta de uma cama.

- Dinheiro – ele rosnou. – E a dona já estava desconfiando de nós.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. Mesmo? Eu nem tinha percebido. Ela me tratou com muita gentileza durante o tempo em que fiquei hospedada na pousada, sempre me perguntando se eu estava com fome, ou se precisava de alguma coisa. De fato, ela me lembrou um pouco da minha avó. Que _droga, _minha vista está embaçada. Alguém me diz por que eu não consigo nem me _controlar?_

Funguei baixinho e acompanhei Bernard silenciosamente, enquanto ele mirava cada rosto das pessoas na rua com desconfiança. Senti ganas de chutá-lo em seu traseiro peludo e gritar para ele parar de ser tão paranóico. Deuses, ele já estava me irritando seriamente com essa sua desconfiança.

- E para onde estamos indo? – eu indaguei, curiosa. Se não íamos para alguma pousada ou hotel, onde dormiríamos? Na rua? Eu nunca tinha dormido na rua antes. Ademais, nós tínhamos que pegar um navio no amanhecer do dia seguinte. E se perdêssemos a hora? E ficássemos em Atenas... eu estava começando a hiperventilar.

Puxei o ar para dentro dos meus pulmões com força e tentei fazer com que meu coração se acalmasse um pouquinho. Aí é que ficou meu erro. Eu parei de prestar atenção por onde eu estava andando, e acabei tropeçando em algo. Ou melhor, alguém, porque a pessoa – duas cabeças mais alta que eu, o que nem é grandes coisa porque eu sou minúscula – soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e me segurou pelos ombros, evitando que eu caísse.

- Whoa! – o estranho disse, e eu fiquei da cor do sangue. Além de ser filha de um maldito olimpiano, eu era incapaz de andar sem tropeçar. Maravilha. – Você está bem?

Não sei o que foi que me atingiu primeiro: o fato que a pergunta foi feita em inglês ou o fato de que o garoto que me amparara deveria ter mais ou menos a minha idade e era muito, mas _muito _lindo. Cabelos despenteados propositalmente na cor de ébano, com olhos escuros como carvão, além de (me desculpem, garotos) um corpo muuuuito bem definido. _Ok, Lya, _minha consciência gritou para mim, _não babe na frente do cara! E, além do mais, você está fugindo de um perigo mortal, lembra-se? _Não, eu não lembrava. Achei incrível que conseguira lembrar meu próprio nome.

- Hm, eu estou bem – consegui murmurar entorpecida. Felizmente, consegui me lembrar que era para falar _inglês _com ele, e fiquei grata por quase todas as escolas hoje em dia adotarem o ensino bilíngüe. – Mil desculpas. Eu estava totalmente voando. – HÁ, viu, B.? Você não é o único que sabe ser sarcástico! (Vocês entenderam, não? Filha de Poseidon... Voando...? Deuses, meu senso de humor _é _idiota.)

O menino deu um sorriso relaxado. E, deuses, que sorriso!

- Ah, tudo bem. Você não se machucou, não é?

Sim, eu tinha me machucado. De alguma forma, meu quadril tinha batido num banco ali perto e estava latejando. Muito. Ficaria num adorável tom de índigo em mais ou menos meia hora.

- Não, não. E você? – eu perguntei, o mais gentilmente possível, enquanto ele soltava meus ombros.

- Athilya! – O berro de Bernard me fez pular quase um metro no ar, e eu o fuzilei com o olhar. Alô, arruinando meu flerte!

- É seu nome? – o moreno perguntou, ainda sorrindo. Eu concordei fracamente com a cabeça. – Eu sou Taylor. Prazer em te conhecer.

- Mesmo devido às circunstâncias, legal te conhecer também. – Eu afirmei, dando meu sorriso de mil watts.

- Athilya! Temos que ir! – Bernard guinchou, em grego, me puxando pelo braço. Ai. Valeu, B., mais uma marca roxa daqui a meia hora.

Taylor olhou para Bernard perplexo, enquanto meu amigo metade bode mandava um olhar nem um pouco amigável para o moreno, me puxando para cada vez mais longe. Eu gritei um "desculpe", enquanto ia sendo arrastada na direção da praia. Bernard continuava falando sozinho – ou comigo, vai saber – e praguejando em grego antigo, assim como mamãe costumava fazer.

Andamos por uns quinze minutos, e o sol finalmente se pôs. Bernard não relaxara o aperto ao redor do meu pobre braço nem um centímetro e eu queria, de verdade, socá-lo. Mas isso não ia adiantar muita coisa, então eu simplesmente cerrei os punhos, enquanto passávamos por ruelas e becos escuros. Até que finalmente os vi.

Eu digo _os, _porque foram realmente duas coisas. Uma que eu fiquei feliz em ver – o mar –, e outra que eu fiquei aterrorizada – o quintípede. Esqueça aquela história do nome idiota. Quando olhei para a incrível aranha – porque era isso que ele era – erguida em todo o seu ar aterrorizante, sobre suas cinco patas peludas. Seus olhos escuros como o Érebo brilhavam com uma luz inteligente, e ele raspou o chão com uma das patas, satisfeito.

Bernard arfou. Eu congelei no lugar, com medo de que, se eu me movesse, Aragogue desse o bote. Prendi a respiração, e B. deixou sua mochila cair no chão com um estrondo. Engolindo em seco, eu percebi que agora ele tinha uma espécie de adaga feita de um bronze que fulgia levemente sobre a luz do luar.

- Aperte os pingentes da sua pulseira – ele rosnou para mim, avançando lentamente na direção do monstro.

Eu reprimi um grito de choque quando eu fiz o que ele mandou, e uma espada feita de material semelhante à adaga de B. cresceu em minha mão. A lâmina tinha, ao menos, meio metro de comprimento, com guia de um material que parecia ser tão firme quanto couro, mas de um azul escuro lindo. O pingente de cavalo marinho se transformou num escudo que parecia ser extremamente pesado, mas era surpreendentemente leve e não impediu em nada meus movimentos.

Adrenalina correu pelas minhas veias, e eu cerrei meus olhos, entrando em posição de ataque. Por um instante, eu abstraí completamente o fato de que eu não sabia nem qual era o lado que deveria ir no monstro. Quando me toquei disso, desmoronei. Quero dizer, eu não sabia nem andar sem tropeçar em meus próprios pés, certo? Como eu esperava derrotar um monstro cuja envergadura de cada uma das patas deveria dar mais de dois metros e meio?! A ideia de correr e me esconder debaixo da primeira pedra me pareceu brilhante naquele instante. Mas Bernard estava prestes a investir contra Aragogue, e eu não deixaria, _de jeito nenhum, _ele se machucar por minha culpa.

Porque, admitamos, _era _minha culpa. Eu era a maldita semideusa nas redondezas. O monstro viera desde Kythnos atrás de mim.

Trinquei a mandíbula, e aí eu vi. A falha na segurança mantida pelo monstro. Ele obviamente estava tentando impedir-nos de alcançar o mar – e estava certo em tentar – mas havia se machucado em algum lugar. Uma de suas patas – não me pergunte agora qual, eram muitas – sangrava, com um talho grave, e eu sabia que minha única chance era tentar derrubá-lo por aquele lado. Ele tentaria se apoiar na perna ferida, cambalearia e cairia. E aí a espada de bronze entraria em ação.

Gritei Bernard e mandei que ele parasse. Era suicídio, enfrentar aquele monstro sozinho, e ele sabia disso, pois estava pálido como a lua. Olhou para mim, com uma espécie de alívio, e eu lambi os lábios, ansiosa.

_Venha até aqui, _eu chamei a coisa, agitando minha espada. _Venha me pegar. Eu não sou uma semideusa? Não sou seu prato favorito? Vamos, seu idiota, force a perna machucada!_

Com um brilho que fez todos os pelos do meu corpo ficarem arrepiados nos olhos, Aragogue avançou. Apertando a guia da espada entre meus dedos, eu ia começar a investir. Contudo, não foi necessário. Com um _"zap!" _que passou perto demais do meu ouvido, ele se transformou em poeira.

Bernard olhou chocado para mim, e eu fiquei estática, sem nem respirar direito. À luz do luar, eu me aproximei do monte de fuligem que eu dia foi meu inimigo mortal – olha, eu tinha um inimigo mortal! Tenho que admitir que isso é legal. Pena que não deu tempo de nos conhecermos direito – e vi alguma coisa resfolgar na luz fraca da rua. Me abaixei com cuidado, temendo que o quintípede voltasse à vida e vi uma ponta de flecha feita da mesma coisa de minha espada. Meu coração disparou no peito. Outro meio-sangue, aqui? Virei minha cabeça rapidamente, e, depois que meus cabelos saíram de meu rosto, eu o reconheci.

- O que _era _aquilo? E quem _são _vocês? – Taylor bonitão perguntou.

Trocando um olhar com Bernard, eu suspirei e deixei a ponta da flecha cair no chão.

- Você também nos deve explicações.

* * *

**N/A.: *** = o quintípede, originalmente, é da série de livros _Harry Potter, _mas eu "peguei emprestado" e adaptei para a mitologia grega :3 Basicamente, é como a Lya o descreveu: uma aranha com cinco patas, com o corpo coberto por pelos castanhos-avermelhados longos, e uma inteligência quase-humana.

Fiiiiiiiiiiim do capítulo 1 D: Não se preocupem, capítulo 2 não está escrito (porque assim que eu termino um capítulo já o posto, para saber o que meus leitores acham. Sim, isso é idiotice, mas eu sou idiota *-*), mas está todo planejado. Vou tentar postar _Halias _de duas em duas semanas, e aviso (no tópico na comunidade do orkut) se não puder, ok? E, sim, meninas, o meu Taylor é totalmente o Taylor Lautner.

* * *

**Aperte o botão verde aqui embaixo e diga-me o que achou! *-***

* * *


	5. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **nops, _PJ&O _não me pertence. Mas bem que eu podia ter o Logan Lerman :9 q

**N/A.:** eu não vou nem começar a me desculpar, porque sei que não adiantará. Espero que gostem, to com preguiça de procurar música, beijos. Demorou (muito, convenhamos), mas saiu. Eu gostei, apesar de achar o meu Will muito gay. A Ayla é melhor o interpretando do que eu, fatão. E eu mudei a cor dos olhos do Austin, de verdes para violeta. Slá, achei relevante.

Beijos,

**Luisa**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Fazemos escolhas que mudam tudo.**

Se você me dissesse, duas semanas atrás, que hoje eu estaria sentada de pernas cruzadas, com a mão num pote gigante de Nutella, numa cama queen size na cobertura de um hotel em Atenas, eu recomendaria um anti-psicótico. Em primeiro lugar, porque a probabilidade de eu, alguma vez, sair de Kythnos era quase nula. E eu nem sabia o que era Nutella.

Agora eu simplesmente ficava me perguntando como eu fui capaz de viver dezesseis anos da minha vida sem experimentar aquele maravilhoso creme de avelã. Bernard olhava para as minhas mãos sujas de Nutella ultrajado, mirando Taylor com suspeita. Ele estava tão desconfortável com toda aquela situação que nem tinha limpado o rosto onde eu o sujara de creme de avelã, e olha que ele é meio obcecado por limpeza.

Eu olhava para meu salvador com curiosidade, enquanto ele andava pelo quarto enorme, exatamente como mamãe fizera há apenas alguns dias. Seus olhos escuros não deixavam os meus nem por um instante, e eu retribuía o olhar com a mesma intensidade que minha fome me permitia. Bernard, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito e os punhos cerrados, acompanha o caminhar de Taylor com um olhar que só pode ser descrito como hostil. Ele estava em clara posição de ataque, como se Taylor fosse sacar uma espada de bronze celestial e nos fatiar até a morte. Entendia Taylor completamente, mas aquele anda-e-volta dele já estava me deixando tonta e impaciente. Eu queria atravessar a cobertura, e o segurar pelos ombros, mas não seria nada educado fazer isso. Desabei na cama gigante, depois de limpar minhas mãos numa toalha ali perto e mirei a cobertura da cama de colunas. O colchão era macio debaixo de mim, e os travesseiros pareciam nuvens. Esse hotel não era nada comparado à pousadinha em que eu e B. ficamos nos últimos dias.

- Uau – eu assobiei, deslumbrada. Nunca tinha visto tanto luxo assim na minha vida, e vou lhe dizer uma coisa: podia me acostumar com aquilo ali facilmente.

Bernard me fuzilou com o olhar, e eu lhe mandei um sorriso maroto.

- Vamos lá, B., não seja assim – eu comecei, me arrastando na direção dele.

- Não sei como você pode confiar nele com tanta facilidade – ele sibilou entredentes.

- Não fale dele como se ele não estivesse na sala, Hill! – ralhei, rolando na cama. – Desculpe, Taylor – falei para o teto.

Eu cobri meus olhos com as mãos, meu cabelo formando um leque ao meu redor. Eu estava bagunçando e sujando uma cama de hotel que provavelmente valeria mais do que minha casa, mas isso era legal. Eu me sentia livre, como se não tivesse de dar satisfação para mamãe ninguém.

O clima de tensão tangível – e com o moreno andando de um lado para o outro – persistiu por alguns minutos, até que eu estava de saco cheio. Eu já tinha brincado com os travesseiros, contado os azulejos do quarto, comido mais Nutella. E nada dos meninos se resolverem.

- Pelo amor dos deuses, _falem _alguma coisa – eu chiei, entediada.

Não só um par de olhos, mas dois deles me fuzilaram. Eu rolei os olhos.

- Qual é. Alguém tinha que começar a falar. Além disso, você está me deixando tonta com todo esse andar, T.

- Ele já é _T.? _– Bernard exigiu, ficando corado. Eu gargalhei, e saí da cama, me arremessando nos braços dele.

- Você sempre será o meu B., Bernard. Meu irmão mais velho. Não precisa ter ciúmes, guri-bode – cantarolei, puxando-o na direção da cama. Chamei Taylor com um olhar, e ele hesitou, mordendo lindamente o lábio inferior. – Érebo, se não quiser começar, eu começo. – E tudo saiu num jorro.

Taylor ouviu em silêncio, apoiado numa das paredes, ainda me olhando nos olhos. Como sempre, eu usei muito as mãos, e Bernard confirmou minha história em alguns pontos, eu o olhando agradecida. Ele não parecia feliz com isso, contudo. Acho que preferiria que Taylor começasse, aí ele saberia se o moreno era confiável.

Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim já constatara que ele era _sim _confiável. Eu confiava plenamente no julgamento de B., porém ele estava meio paranóico nos últimos dias. Eu sabia que parte disso era culpa minha, afinal de contas, ele só queria me deixar em segurança; melhor, esse era o trabalho dele. E a constatação desse fato fez meu coração se apertar. E se ele só estivesse _fingindo _ser meu amigo? Se só tivesse se aproximado de mim com o intuito de me proteger? Depois de um tempo, eu relaxei. Mesmo se essa fosse a intenção inicial dele, ele tinha se afeiçoado a mim, eu sabia. Isso se a forma que ele envolvia minha cintura com os braços – de uma forma que ele poderia facilmente me tirar do caminho e se defender de Taylor, se fosse preciso – indicava alguma coisa.

Quando falamos no Acampamento Meio-Sangue e como lá era o lugar mais seguro para nós, Taylor nos interrompeu pela primeira vez.

- Whoa. Esse Acampamento fica aonde exatamente?

- Long Island, Estados Unidos – B. respondeu automaticamente, e eu concordei com a cabeça, sorrindo fracamente.

- Um pouco mais longe do que eu previ – Tay assobiou, fitando os pés. Eu gargalhei baixinho.

- Vamos lá, guri. Você sabia que não ia ser exatamente um piquenique na praia. É perigoso ter um pai como os nossos...

- Seu senso de humor é doentio – ele observou, com um sorriso torto, e eu prossegui.

-... por falar nisso, quem é o seu? Pai, quero dizer.

Taylor resmungou alguma coisa, e chutou o carpete fracamente. Eu o olhei com interesse. Ele gostava tanto do pai quanto eu, heh. Bem, ao menos eu não estava sozinha nessa. O moreno olhou para todos os cantos possíveis do quarto até que finalmente encontrou meus olhos. Nessa altura do campeonato, eu já estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Dá pra dizer logo? – pedi, no que B. me fuzilou com o olhar. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e encarei o edredom que cobria a Queen Size com um repentino interesse.

Sabia que eu, com esse meu jeito delicado de ser, acabaria ofendendo o garoto, e ele iria acabar nos chutando da cobertura onde estávamos confortavelmente instalados. Só uma coisa a comentar: quem quer que seja o pai imortal de Taylor, a família dele tinha dinheiro. Eu não fazia ideia de quanto custava a diária daquele quarto, mas sabia que não deveria ser menos de mil euros. E, como Tay dissera um pouco antes, ele estava na Grécia há algumas semanas.

- Hermes. E você é filha de um dos Três Grandes. – ele afirmou, sorrindo. – Não me admira que um monstro daqueles estar atrás de você.

- Fazer o que? Eu sou azarada.

Mais uma semana se passou, e depois de Taylor me convencer que, uma vez que não poderíamos ir de avião e isso tornaria a viagem 32749837215983723045 de vezes mais lenta, mas mesmo assim ele iria comigo e B., nós embarcamos. Eu nunca mais sonhara com os cinco semideuses, mas sentia que, de alguma forma, sonharia com eles de novo. Era como se estivéssemos ligados, ou algo assim. E essa era exatamente a parte ridícula, se você quer mesmo saber. Eu nem conhecia aquelas pessoas, como nós poderíamos ter alguma ligação? Mas o fato era que, naquela época, tudo era possível. Você podia se deparar com um lestrigão atravessando a rua e seu destino podia estar entrelaçado com os de pessoas desconhecidas.

Mesmo, segundo me disseram, a Névoa, força mágica que escondia a realidade dos humanos no passado, está voltando aos poucos. Bem poucos, quase nada. Ao menos aquilo era um consolo. Uma das entradas do Acampamento era escondida por um pouco dessa força mágica, e isso a tornava a única passagem segura para o Camp. Ficava na floresta, para lá de escondida, e B. só a conhecia de mapas. Mas precisaríamos dela, porque o Camp ficava cercado 24 hs pelos Inquisidores. Eles ficavam de tocaia ali na esperança que um semideus desavisado caísse em suas garras. Aí, eles podiam torturá-lo como quisesse – eles só não contavam com o nosso pouco valor que tínhamos para nossos pais imortais; eles já tiveram tantos filhos, e nós éramos só mais alguns... Portanto, os Inquisidores perceberam que seu plano era falho, mas não o interromperam. Seqüestros de meios-sangues não eram raros nem de longe, e os únicos que pareciam se importar com isso eram os familiares dos próprios meios-sangues. Um casal de embaixadores, há mais ou menos dois anos e meio, apoiaram os deuses. Resultado? Foram assassinados, e a filha deles, que já era perseguida por ser atormentada por visões, desapareceu.

Eu lembro de ter ficado chocada com as pessoas que fizeram isso, mas mamãe me aconselhou a ficar de boca fechada – ela tinha medo que eu fosse a próxima, e, de certa forma, podia entendê-la. Mas ali, com B. e Taylor eu me sentia, de alguma forma, mais segura.

Tá legal, o fato de estarmos no mar também teve alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Passamos dias agradáveis no navio, na cabine de honra que o dinheiro que parecia ser infinito de Tay pagou. Lá tínhamos TV a cabo, serviço de quarto a qualquer hora, e um ar condicionado que transformava qualquer tarde de calor infernal em algo bem mais suportável. B. parecia ter perdido parte da implicância com Taylor, o que eu achei bem legal. Quero dizer, não ia dar para cortar sete oitavos de país com duas pessoas que se odiavam. Era melhor mesmo que tivessem 'feito as pazes'.

E eu digo 'cortar sete oitavos do país' porque desembarcamos na Califórnia. E a merda do Acampamento era em Long Island.

- Como isso foi acontecer? – É o que Bernard berra, desesperado, no pé do meu ouvido quando botamos os pés no estado que abriga Hollywood. – Pensei que íamos para Nova York – ufa, ele teve o bom senso de não dizer 'Long Island' – sem escalas!

Taylor empalideceu. Fora ele que comprara as passagens, e vacilara de verdade ao nos levar para o oposto de onde queríamos ir. Eu nem tinha me ligado que tínhamos passado pelo Canal do Panamá, e nunca fui muito boa em geografia – além do mais, nós estávamos nos divertindo tanto, assistindo TV, jogando vídeo-game e tomando banho de piscina, que nem nos preocupamos se estávamos indo para o lugar certo. E com as pessoas que conversávamos, dizíamos que estávamos de férias, num cruzeiro pago por nossos pais que estariam esperando a gente em terra firme. Nós nem mentimos tanto assim, e nem chamamos tanta atenção, a não ser da tripulação, por sermos menores desacompanhados. Eles nos tratavam como crianças pequenas, mas estavam preocupados com nossa segurança e se tínhamos tudo que precisávamos. Frequentemente falavam com a sra. Campbell e com minha mãe (Bernard era, pra todos os efeitos, meu irmão mais velho) no telefone, e elas acalmavam o pessoal. Graças à Zeus conseguimos chegar inteiros nos EUA.

Se bem que do lado oposto ao ideal, mas imprevistos acontecem.

- Eu sou muito fã dos meus tímpanos, Bernard, será que você poderia não assassiná-los? Ficaria muito agradecida – sibilei, irritada e cobrindo os ouvidos com um boné da empresa de cruzeiros, querendo me fundir com o estofado barato e que cheirava a cachorro do taxi que pegamos assim que desembarcamos. Nossas malas estavam no porta-malas, mas nossa moral ficara no navio.

- Eu que fiz a burrada – começou Taylor. –, então eu a conserto. Para o Campbell, por favor.

* * *

_Austin estava certo. Seria mais difícil do que esperávamos – seria quase impossível atingir o objetivo. Eu sentia o tempo se esvair de nós como areia entre os dedos, e o ânimo de todos já estava no pé. Suzannah, que se considerava nossa líder e não teve ninguém para contrariá-la (longe de mim criticá-la – ela era, sem dúvida alguma, a mais corajosa de nós, e eu me orgulhava de ser seu amigo), estava entrando em um pânico silencioso e preocupante. Juliet tinha uma aparência muito abatida, seus cabelos na cor do céu cinzento combinando com a saúde precária de Austin. Robert era o único que mantinha seu humor junto com seu pai, atravessando os céus._

_Obviamente, por isso tínhamos ímpetos de socá-lo._

_Quanto a mim, a única palavra que pode descrever-me é vazio. As esperanças tinham-me abandonado e eu não estava dotado de mais nenhuma outra perspectiva. A única coisa que podia fazer era calar-me e não deixar o meu mau humor infectar o restante do grupo, ainda abatido pela morte de Tyler, o sátiro de Suze, que se sacrificara para que tivéssemos uma chance de escapar. Os Inquisidores tinham acampamentos – e às vezes até mesmo prédios, o que eu considerada peculiar, uma vez que a caça a nós estava proibida – espalhados pelo país, e só tínhamos uma vaga noção de onde eram graças ao rádio da enorme Hummer roubada._

_Estávamos em algum lugar no meio da Califórnia. O cheiro do mar acalmava-nos, por algum motivo bizarro, e eu podia ver as estrelas com clareza acima de nós. Nosso objetivo era sair da floresta, onde tantas coisas ruins já aconteceram, levar Austin para algum lugar seguro e fazer com que ele repousasse e recuperasse as forças. Andamos por mais tempo do que eu consegui contar, Rawlings empalidecendo a cada hora que passava, até que ficamos sem gasolina. Suze, que dirigia com Robert a seu lado, freou num acostamento e olhou, desesperada, por sobre o ombro._

_Juliet e eu suspiramos, tentando evitar acordar o ferido. Eu iria com Robert procurar algum posto por perto, comprar gasolina e voltar ao carro, para prosseguirmos viagem. Rob não parecia feliz em deixar as duas meninas para trás – ele queria ficar com elas, "protegendo-as", como ele mesmo colocou. Eu rolei os olhos, o mandei calar a boca e continuar com o plano. Ele murmurou reclamações durante todo o percurso, no que eu fiquei observando as estrelas. Não demorou muito até encontrarmos um posto, quase deserto, a não ser por um táxi amarelo-canário, ali estacionado, com o seu motorista conversando com a frentista. Compramos o galão de gasolina, e fomos na direção da loja de conveniência, comprar algo para levar para o pessoal comer. Eu sabia que meu estômago estava protestando de fome, e Rob comentou algo sobre como seu "estômago já está entrando em processo de auto-digestão". Tínhamos pouco mais de vinte dólares, roubados de algum lugar que não lembro. Empurramos a porta vai-e-vem de madeira vagabunda e entramos numa réplica de uma lanchonete típica dos anos 60. _

_A única mesa ocupada tinha dois meninos de mais ou menos nossa idade, um louro e um moreno. Eles batucavam com os dedos na mesa e conversavam baixo, devorando os hambúrgueres tamanho família que tinham a sua frente. O menino louro tinha um boné dos Mets enfiado até suas orelhas, largo o bastante para esconder muito cabelo. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas quando ele ergueu a cabeça, assustado com nossa chegada e farejou o ar. Juro. Ele __farejou__ o ar, arregalou os olhos verdes e cutucou o companheiro de mesa por debaixo da mesa. Eu, por minha vez, chamei a atenção de Robert para os dois, apontando-os discretamente com o queixo. _

_- Acha que eles são Inquisidores? Ou monstros? – Rob perguntou, alarmado, mas controlado e perscrutando o lugar com os olhos, fazendo o mesmo que eu: procurando uma forma de fugir se necessário. Eu dei de ombros, tentando disfarçar e fazendo nossos pedidos. Robert ficou inquieto, até que os dois se levantaram e se aproximaram lentamente de nós, numa calma que me espantou. Inquisidores eram ariscos e impetuosos, eles partiam para cima no ataque. Robert pigarreou quando eles se aproximaram. – Oi. Podemos ajudar vocês em alguma coisa? – Meu amigo cuspiu, transbordando hostilidade. Eu rolei os olhos e puxei-o pela manga da jaqueta, num claro sinal de alarme._

_- Oi. – Foi o louro que falou, enquanto o moreno (que era bem alto, vale frisar) ficava nos encarando entre curioso e maligno. – Somos Bernard e Taylor. – Se apresentou, gesticulando conforme falava. Ele era o primeiro, e o outro, o segundo._

_- Robert e William. – Falei, apontando-nos. Rob me fuzilou com o olhar, mas eu o ignorei. – Prazer em conhecê-los. O que querem?_

_- Vocês são meios-sangues. – Taylor falou, resumindo aquilo que temíamos numa simples frase mal-articulada. Vi Robert pegar seu bracelete, presente de seu pai, que brilharia como o sol se precisássemos, e também se transformaria num arco e flecha que nunca errariam o alvo. Eu? Tinha somente uma chave estúpida que Thanatos se deu ao trabalho de entregar para minha avó. – Whoa, esperem. A gente só que ajudar e..._

_- B.? – A voz feminina soou, da mesa deles. Bernard empalideceu e se virou. – Taylor? O que está acontecendo?_

_Bernard quase voou na direção da voz e Taylor ocupou seu lugar, limitando nossa visão. Nem eu nem Robert conseguimos ver a quem pertencia a nova voz, que agora discutia baixinho num idioma que não reconheci. Ela parecia confusa, mas razoável a princípio, passando de assustada para determinada. A ouvi cortando Bernard rispidamente, confirmando nossos nomes com um tremor. Ele parecia confuso e pude ouvi-la marchando em nossa direção. Virei-me para Robert, que parecia mais confuso do que eu e me olhou como quem diz "mas que diabos...?". _

_- Lya! – Bernard falou, e só quando ele disse essa palavra eu percebi seu sotaque quase imperceptível de alguém que foi criado em NY mas foi para outro lugar e passou muito tempo falando a língua local. – Volta aqui!_

_E então _ela _passou por debaixo da carranca emburrada de Taylor, um mini-furacão com 1,60 de altura. Seus olhos tão verdes como uma floresta tropical estavam faiscando numa luz obcecada que me espantou e me fez recuar. Era quase como se ela pudesse ver dentro de mim, seu olhar perfurante observando minha alma em mínimos detalhes, os cabelos escuros presos para longe do rosto. Ela era delicada e pequena; seu rosto era extremamente branco, mas um pálido natural, não um pálido doentio e, de alguma, forma, aquela expressão tão desvairada e impulsiva não combinava com ela. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, alguma coisa foi ligada dentro de mim – eu senti uma espécie de calor, primeiro nos pés e chegando até as palmas das mãos. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo natural; era como se conhecêssemos há muito tempo e ela sempre causasse isso em mim quando nos víamos. Ela avançou em minha direção, franzindo as sobrancelhas numa expressão curiosa, a luz em seus olhos se apagando e assumindo um aspecto amigável. O sorriso que ela abriu foi caloroso e amigável, uma novidade._

_- Você é Will. – Ela anunciou, sem perguntar, seu forte sotaque se fazendo presente em cada letra que saía da boca rosada na forma de arco de cupido. Repentinamente, senti minha boca secar-se, umedeci os lábios, acenando com a cabeça, somente. Ela expandiu o belíssimo sorriso e prosseguiu para Robert. – E você é Rob, apaixonado por Suze._

_A surpresa de Robert não pode ser expressa em palavras. Em primeiro lugar, ele corou tão intensamente que pensei que o louro fosse explodir; em seguida, ele tentou falar algo mas fechou a boca sem emitir qualquer som. Finalmente, arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, em sinal de revolta. Ri baixinho, sem tirar meus olhos da garota e finalmente percebendo que ela conhecia Suzannah. Arregalei os olhos e me aproximei mais dela, sendo seguido por Robert, que a encarava como se a morena tivesse mais duas cabeças._

_- Como você conhece Suze? – Ele disparou, debochando dela e pronunciando o nome da nossa amiga como ela o fez: "Soose". Eu o acotovelei e ele reclamou alto._

_- Eu sonhei com vocês. Todos vocês, incluindo Juliet e Austin. – Ao falar o nome do ferido, ela empalideceu. – Como ele está? – sussurrou. – O sangramento estancou?_

_- Como você sabe disso? – Sibilei, na defensiva, cruzando os braços e já preparando uma trajetória de fuga._

_Lya balançou a cabeça, agitando os cabelos._

_- Aqui não. Não é seguro. – Se virou para Taylor. – Eles são cinco, três além desses dois. Duas meninas mais um menino, sendo que ele está ferido. Podemos ajudar, não podemos? Sei que estou pedindo demais, mas eu _sonhei _com eles, e foi _tão _forte, Tay... _

_Seu tom não pode ser descrito de outra forma senão suplicante. Ele suspirou e apertou a ponte do nariz, fechando os olhos e parecendo fazer cálculos. Finalmente, concordou com a cabeça, fazendo com que ela guinchasse de felicidade e se jogasse nos braços dele, estalando um beijo em sua bochecha. Alguma coisa – creio que o cheiro dos lanches – fez com que meu estômago se embrulhasse._

_- Onde estão os outros? Nós temos abrigo._

**-x-**

_A última palavra foi como mágica aos nossos ouvidos, e, depois de uma rápida explicação sobre quem eles eram, partimos com eles, mudando completamente nossos futuros._

_O silêncio era sepulcral. Isso me assustou, a princípio, quando as conversas começaram a cessar e eles começaram a dormir – tinha me acostumado com os sons da floresta, que nunca estava completamente silenciosa. Sempre havia algum barulho, por menor que fosse – um rio correndo atrás de nós, uma coruja piando. O silêncio era esmagador e assustador. Só podia imaginar que eles dormiam tão profundamente por não estarem acostumados com camas tão confortáveis como as presentes no Campbell, de onde ocupávamos a cobertura. Mal passava das dez da noite e todos estavam dormindo, menos eu, quando a tempestade começou. As gotas batiam violentamente no teto, fazendo um barulho agradável e que me permitiu relaxar._

_Estava quase caindo no sono com os raios, trovões e relâmpagos começaram, lavando as janelas atrás de mim com uma luz forte demais. Rolei na cama, bocejando e tentando dormir. Algum tempo depois, quando estava beirando a inconsciência, a porta do quarto se abriu, me fazendo resmungar alto, assustando a pessoa na porta._

_- Aaah, Will? – A voz estava carregada de culpa, e reconheci como sendo da garota grega. – Mil desculpas, não sabia que ainda tinha alguém acordado. – Sussurrou, fechou a porta e saiu. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, joguei as cobertas no chão e a segui._

_Ela era tão leve que não ouvi seus passos, mas resolvi que ela não teria voltado para o quarto das meninas – ela parecia assustada por cima da culpa, e me perguntei se ela haveria sonhado de novo. Algo como o mesmo sonho que nos uniu, o sonho que disse-lhe onde estávamos. Alguns anos atrás, a hipótese de alguém sonhando como ela descrevera me seria absurda. Mas há alguns anos atrás eu não estava inserido no mundo dos semideuses._

_Encontrei-a abraçada aos joelhos na biblioteca, os cabelos espalhando-se pelo pijama branco. Ela encolhia-se cada vez que a luz da tempestade e seu som soava pelas janelas. Os belos olhos verdes estavam fechados, obviamente não encarando a TV ligada no mudo a sua frente. Eu estanquei, sem saber o que fazer, e soltei o ar em meus pulmões numa lufada, anunciando-me. Ela virou-se em minha direção e sorriu._

_- Não precisava vir atrás de mim. Só Zeus sabe como vocês estão precisando descansar; eu tinha ido procurar Bernard._

_- Você me preocupou. – Disse simplesmente, dando de ombros e me sentando ao seu lado._

_- Desculpe. Tempestades me assustam. Eu nunca vira uma assim, não com tantas luzes e barulhos... – Choramingou baixinho, cobrindo os ouvidos com as mãos. – É tão horrível... Não me deixa dormir, por mais sono ou cansaço que eu tenha. Eu fico ouvindo enquanto as gotas caem e rolam no telhado, e os raios caindo nas florestas... Não fazia ideia de que _existiam _tempestades desse jeito._

_- Nunca chovia na Grécia? – Perguntei surpreso e ciente de que soava como um idiota. Ao menos, isso a fez rir baixinho._

_- Claro que sim. Apesar da Grécia ser... bem, a _Grécia, _lá chove. Às vezes. E nunca era assim; eu me sentia bem com a chuva, renovando as águas do mar, fazendo um barulhinho bom de ouvir enquanto caía na praia. Era... diferente. E melhor. – Ela agitou a cabeça. – Agora eu simplesmente não consigo calar meu cérebro medroso e simplesmente dormir. Foi por isso que eu me esgueirei até seu quarto, Will. – Deu-me um sorriso desconfortável. – Ia acordar B. e pedir para que ele me fizesse companhia._

_- Aqui estou eu. – Abri os braços e sorri, numa tentativa de animá-la. Pelo o que ela demonstrara nas últimas horas, Athilya (a quem todos, sem exceção, chamavam de Lya) era a pessoa mais otimista, feliz e animada que já pisara na face da Terra. Ela era educada, atenciosa, falava muito e numa rapidez impressionante. Não era certo ela ficar tão apavorada. – O que quer fazer?_

_- Quero que você volte a dormir. – Respondeu, resoluta. – Já se viu no espelho hoje, Will? Você está horrível. Não se preocupe comigo, eu não sou importante. – Anunciou, solenemente, soltando as pernas e estalando um beijo em minha bochecha._

_Não é necessário mencionar que me isto me fez corar. _

_- Espere, agora estou sem sono. Vamos conversar. Você precisa se acalmar, parece às beiras de uma síncope._

_- Eu me _sinto _as beiras de uma síncope. – Athilya admitiu, dando de ombros. – Quer dizer, eu fugi de casa, deixei tudo o que conhecia para trás, estou num país cheio de pessoas que querem a cabeça de qualquer semideus numa bandeja de prata, muito obrigada, tendo sonhos estranhos sobre uma lareira e com mais cinco pessoas que eu mal conheço mas sei que estão ligadas a mim de uma forma que eu não posso nem descrever. – Afundou a cabeça nas mãos, bufando. – E agora estou com um princípio de enxaqueca. E com um menino que parece que vai desmaiar daqui a pouco, porém se recusa a ir dormir para me ouvir tagarelando. – Me dirigiu um olhar muito contrariado, me fazendo rir. – Você tem um sorriso lindo. Pena que não sorri muito. – Comentou, num fiapinho de voz que eu tive de me esforçar para ouvir._

_Eu suspirei. Athilya me olhou, como quem pede desculpas._

_- O que você foi fazer no quarto dos meninos? – Disparei. Ela piscou, surpresa._

_- Ir acordar Bernard e tirar seu traseiro peludo da cama para me fazer companhia, ou para ir dormir comigo. Por que?_

_- Você e Bernard têm alguma coisa?_

_Ela engasgou._

_- Nunca! Ele é como um irmão para mim! Eu nunca pensaria nele nesta forma. Mas é que agora, longe de casa, ele é o mais próximo que eu tenho de uma família. – Deu de ombros novamente. – Eu não sei como explicar._

_- Eu sei como resolver seu problema. – Eu anunciei, sorrindo de canto, e ela se endireitou, querendo ouvir-me com maior atenção. Como que para me dar apoio, outro trovão ribombou pelas paredes da biblioteca, a fazendo se encolher e se aproximar de mim, agarrando-se em meu braço. A sensação do corpo dela contra o meu, do seu calor se transferindo para mim foi indescritível. – Você nos ajudou quando a gente não tinha mais para onde ir, então eu te faço companhia._

_- Você não deveria. – Ela protestou._

_- E você não tem escolha._

_

* * *

_**N.A.: **não vou demorar tanto para o três, promessa. Clica nesse botão azul aí em baixo e me diz o que achou. 3~


	6. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **é claaaaaaaaaaro que _PJO _e tudo relacionado a ele me pertence! -NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**N/A.: **nem demorei tanto assim u.u To na minha fase Legião Urbana, então sejam bonzinhos. Esse capítulo é pra Karlão que sempre tá puxando minha orelha pra postar e que fez aniversário umas semanas atrás, e deve ser a fã número um de _Halias_. É pra ti, mana Karla! ç2

Issae, cap. 4 tá na metade já! O que um tempo sem net não faz com a gente, né? ;D

Luisa

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Festa estranha, com gente esquisita. Não exatamente, mas wtv.  
**

Acordei com os braços de Will ao redor da minha cintura, sua respiração calma acima de mim e uma de minhas mãos enterrada em seus cabelos. Eu parei por alguns minutos, só ouvindo seu coração bater num ritmo constante e tranqüilo, feliz por ele finalmente estar relaxando. Foi aí que eu percebi como estávamos abraçados, e corei imediatamente, mas sorrindo de uma forma que não entendi. Não era como se eu estivesse desconfortável ali, naquele sofá que era tão grande como minha cama em Kythnos, com um menino que eu mal conhecia. Era estranho, e ao mesmo tempo _natural._ Como se nós sempre dormíssemos juntos. Senti minha boca secando com esse pensamento e abanei a cabeça, expulsando (ou tentando) toda a confusão.

A sensação que eu tinha com ele era muito mais diferente com a que eu tinha com o restante dos nossos companheiros de viagem. Com eles, era como se estivéssemos destinados a nos encontrar; com Will, eu sentia que _já tínhamos _nos conhecido, muito tempo atrás, e que finalmente voltamos a ficar juntos. Era confortante tê-lo abraçando minha cintura, porque eu sabia que ele estava _ali, _que nada o tiraria de mim. Que, uma sensação realmente muito estranha, ele não me abandonaria, ou trairia.

Como se isto já tivesse acontecido.

O que eu acreditava ser impossível. Eu nunca o tinha visto antes em toda a minha patética vida! Ele era só um menino americano que nada tinha de ordinário, mas que vivera toda a vida _dele _nos EUA. Eu nunca atravessara o Mediterrâneo, muito menos o Atlântico! Ainda assim...

Eu suspirei, soltei-me do abraço dele e fui na ponta dos pés até a sala de jantar, onde Bernard, Taylor, Suzannah e Juliet estavam conversando timidamente, enquanto o segundo fazia o pedido de café-da-manhã no quarto. Juliet tinha os cabelos da cor do céu de verão, os olhos mudando constantemente de cor enquanto conversava com Suze e B. Eu bocejei e dei um bom dia animado, sentando-me ao lado do sátiro e sorrindo para as meninas, que sorriram de volta.

- Como está Austin? – Perguntei, ainda sonolenta, e Juliet abriu um sorriso tímido.

- Definitivamente melhor. Ele só estava precisando dormir ininterruptamente e numa cama confortável, para começar a se curar. O que está acontecendo agora. Além do que, ainda temos néctar e ambrosia – isso deve dar um jeito nas coisas.

Suspirei aliviada, me jogando no encosto da cadeira.

- Isso é ótimo! Finalmente uma boa notícia – Comentei, mais animada.

Foi aí que eu percebi que Suzannah me olhava de forma curiosa. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e retribuí o olhar, confusa, no que os olhos perturbadoramente azuis brilharam e ela deu de ombros, descontraída. Eu bocejei e resolvi pôr o assunto de lado, perguntando a ela depois o que aquilo significava. Quando o café-da-manhã chegou, parece que uma buzina foi tocada na cobertura e os outros meninos se juntaram a nós. Will tinha um meio-sorriso no rosto, e se sentou a minha frente, enquanto Austin, ainda debilitado mas com mais cor no rosto sentou-se ao lado de Juliet, e então uma coisa realmente estranha aconteceu: os cabelos dela foram de azuis para um rosa-chiclete.

Meu queixo caiu, assim como o de B. Nós olhamos para a garota, admirados, esperando que ela fosse, sei lá, mudar a fisionomia e virar uma mulher-dragão. A mudança me assustou, e eu fiquei olhando para ela como uma idiota, esperando uma explicação. Juliet corou furiosamente e falou:

- Minha mãe é Hecate. Eu tenho essa habilidade de mudar a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos, e sempre sei onde ir numa encruzilhada ou labirinto. Isso me ajudou muito, com Suze, enquanto a gente fugia. – Ela deu de ombros.

Oh, legal, hora da história. Bernard sugeriu que todos contassem o que tinham passado até agora, para que a gente, já que estaríamos viajando juntos, se conhecer melhor. Juliet começou, dizendo que fugira da casa do pai (todos sentimos o desconforto dela ao falar nele) depois de um ataque de Inquisidores, mais de dois anos atrás, junto com Suze, uma de suas colegas de classe que também era uma meio-sangue. Em relação a Suze, ela era órfã – sua mãe havia morrido num acidente de avião e ela não fazia ideia de quem era seu pai. Estudava na mesma escola que Juliet, a única escola em que as crianças do orfanato freqüentavam. No meio do caminho, elas esbarraram com Austin, filho de Hipnos, matando uma hidra e roubando uma Land Rover e começando a fugir mais eficientemente. Suze e Juliet eram da Califórnia mesmo, mas pararam no Wyoming, onde conheceram Austin, que fugira da mãe que se casara novamente e cujo marido era um Inquisidor. No Idaho, esbarraram com Will e Robert, também fugindo numa Hummer imensa, onde todos se instalaram logo depois que a Land quebrou feio. Will não falou muito de si mesmo, e pude perceber que isso era normal. Ele só falou que foi criado pela avó, em poucas palavras, e que teve de fugir quando Inquisidores chegaram a sua cidade. Robert (que, por sinal, é filho de Apollo e isso super combina com ele), pelo o que contou, era o garoto de ouro de uma cidade de nome estranho, arrasando nos esportes e corações. Ele falou essa última parte olhando e sorrindo para Suze, que rolou os olhos e deu-lhe um soco no ombro, afastando-o dela. Todos nós rimos.

O clima estava mais descontraído e tranqüilo. A gente já se conhecia melhor, e todo mundo já estavam começando a discutir formas de chegar ao Acampamento, quando Austin compartilhou com a voz fraca o que o meu sonho tinha cortado: as únicas entradas pelo Acampamento eram duas, ou pelo mar e dando na praia, ou por uma lateral, circundando o Pinheiro de Thalia já pelo lado de dentro da fronteira. Agora só teríamos de saber qual entrada usar, e como chegar lá.

Avião foi a primeira opção, no que eu realmente apoiei. Bernard e Taylor me olharam como se eu fosse maluca, e B. começou a dizer que não, quando eu o interrompi.

- Gente, não escutem o ser metade bode superprotetor. Por mim, vocês estariam no próximo maldito voo para Nova York, sem problemas. Acho até melhor nos separarmos, para não chamarmos tanta atenção assim.

- Nos separarmos? – Will ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Por que temos de nos separar? Athilya, o que você está escondendo?

- Nada. – Eu balancei a cabeça, em frustração. – Meu pai é Poseidon. Eu não tenho permissão de entrar no território de Zeus, por isso terei de seguir por terra. – Bernard abriu a boca para protestar, mas eu o cortei. – Chega disso, Bernard! Eu estou fazendo o que é melhor para o grupo, você não vê? Eu sou a única merda de empecilho aqui! Você não vê que eu não me _importo _do que quer que venha a acontecer comigo? Você não percebe que eu me sinto miseravelmente culpada por estarmos nesta droga de situação? Você não entende que era por isso que eu preferiria estar em Kythnos, no mar, dormindo na minha cama de latão? VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE? – Eu terminei berrando e chorando, desesperadamente, derrubando uma cadeira e me arremessando na direção do quarto das meninas.

Érebo. Eu podia sentir o queixo de B. batendo no chão e ele balbuciando alguma coisa ininteligível, se prontificando a me seguir. Bati a porta de madeira maciça com força, pulando por sobre as camas e entrando no banheiro da suíte. Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto, dois riozinhos manchando a pele, e abri as torneiras, enchendo a banheira de mármore. Abri a ducha no máximo, para que a banheira transbordasse de água mais e mais rápido. Me joguei, de jeans e tudo, na água, submergindo completamente, sentindo o líquido ultrapassar as fibras e atingir a pele, me acalmando, e só ouvindo meu coração batendo. Mas em que merda eu tinha me metido, hm? Eu ouvia meu coração bater num compasso ritmado, prendendo a respiração o máximo que podia.

Aquela era a minha saída, já que não havia oceano por perto. Quando soltei todo o ar numa lufada, percebi que eu podia respirar debaixo d'água tranquilamente, mesmo não estando no mar. Isso me relaxou consideravelmente, e eu me pus a pensar. Por que tudo parecia só ficar pior a medida que o tempo passava? Foi como jogar as coisas ruins no ventilador – elas foram se desdobrando e piorando. Argh. Agora minha cabeça latejava, exatamente como na noite passada. Esfreguei meus olhos com força, ou com tanta força possível, relembrando o sonho sinistro que eu tivera.

Fora bem diferente do que eu tivera com os cinco que eu posteriormente encontrei. Era mais confuso, impactante e muito, muito triste. Eu não entendi quase nada – só vi uma menina que devia ser mais nova que eu (descobri isso pela estatura, porque seu rosto era um daqueles tipos de rosto atemporais) chorando, encolhida em seu delicado vestido branco em frente a uma lareira. Ela lamentava e lamentava, olhava para a lareira apagada, uivava e voltava a chorar.

No final, ela também amaldiçoou os deuses, e foi aí que eu acordei.

Estava me esforçando seriamente para entender o sonho dentro da banheira quando um par de braços torneados me agarrou pelos ombros e me arrancaram do meu casulo aquático. Eu abri os olhos e tirei o cabelo da cara para mirar um Will com olhos azuis arregalados e assustados, além de ofegante.

- Você... estava... tentando... m... se... MATAR? – Ele perguntou, a frase saindo entrecortada. Ele estava todo molhado (não menos do que eu, claro) e eu podia ver o medo no fundo dos seus lindíssimos olhos.

Percebi, de supetão, que aquele era o Will _verdadeiro, _não a máscara meio fria que ele vestia quando todos perguntavam sobre ele mesmo e sobre sua família. O menino apavorado na minha frente era o Will que queria saber se todos estavam confortáveis, se Austin estava se sentindo melhor, se alguém precisava de alguma coisa. Aquele era o Will que passara a noite comigo quando eu não conseguia dormir. Ele era calado porque obviamente tinha sofrido pra caramba antes de fugir; e, pelo jeito que ele olhava para o resto do grupo, ele os considerava sua família substituta.

Não sei o motivo de ter feito o que fiz a seguir: eu me joguei nos braços dele, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado. Primeiramente ele hesitou, como se não soubesse o que fazer comigo, mas não demorou muito para retribuir o abraço. Eu podia sentir o coração dele batendo contra o meu, e foi aí que eu comecei a chorar. Ele me apertou mais e sussurrou que tudo ia ficar bem, que nós íamos dar um jeito de chegar ao Acampamento com segurança. Ele me assegurou que íamos ficar juntos, que ninguém me deixaria sozinha.

Ele disse que éramos uma _família. _Que permaneceríamos juntos, não importava o que acontecesse. Will garantiu que essas palavras não eram só dele, que todos na sala concordavam e apoiavam essa decisão – o que quer que tenha feito que nos encontrasse se ferrou, porque não íamos mais nos desgrudar.

- Eu tenho tanto medo – confessei, horas depois, já de roupas limpas e com o cabelo preso no alto. Estava no quarto das meninas, com Suze e Juliet. Estávamos, como Julie mesmo disse, "tentando nos conhecer".

Pelo o que eu descobri em nosso papo de garota (em que eu era uma droga, porque eu vivera minha vida toda basicamente rodeada por meninos), Austin e ela estavam namorando. Ela não usou bem essa palavra, mas eu sabia que era isso que ela queria que acontecesse/queria dizer. Suze, embora não soubesse, estava seriamente balançada por Robert, que estava claramente arrastando um caminhão pela morena que só usava roupas de garoto.

E quanto a mim... Eu e Taylor tivemos alguma coisa? Elas viram a forma que ele me olhava. Não, a gente se conhecia melhor do que eu conhecia os outros a exceção de Bernard, mas Tay e eu não "tivemos alguma coisa", e corei. Se eu já tinha sido beijada? Não, nunca, e corei de novo. E, finalmente: o que eu dera a Will para ele estar tão abalado desde que "unimos forças"? O Will está abalado?, e eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

Depois do interrogatório no quesito "sexo oposto", começamos a falar sobre livros, música, TV e cinema, e acabamos caindo em como faríamos para terminar nossa volta ao mundo em 80 dias.

- Pelo que, Lya? – Juliet quis saber, se aproximando de mim e cobrindo minha mão com a sua. Suas sobrancelhas tão azuis como seus cabelos estavam franzidas. – Nós não vamos te abandonar. Bem, pode chamar de estranho, mas eu já conto com você, Bernard e Taylor como parte de nossa família louca.

- E incestuosa. – Suze soltou para a amiga, gargalhando e se escondendo debaixo da cama quando ela fez uma almofada enorme flutuar na direção dela. Eu também ri. – Mas é sério agora. – A voz dela soou meio abafada de onde ela estava. – A gente percebeu que estarmos juntos é o _certo. _Eu 'tava falando com os garotos e percebemos que todos sentimos mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Como se fosse o destino que nos botou junto ou alguma coisa bizarra assim. – Pude sentir o dar de ombros na fala dela.

Juliet acenou enfaticamente, sorrindo e parando de fazer a almofada de fantoche/arma de guerra.

- Veja, nós todos entendemos que existem coisas que a gente não pode controlar e entender. Mas todos vemos que ficamos vagando por tanto tempo pelo país sem chegar ao Camp porque a gente tinha que achar vocês, ou algo assim. – Tentou explicar. Juliet sempre usava muitíssimo as mãos para falar, e mudava de cor de cabelo ou olhos para dar ênfase ao que quisesse.

- Você está falando que era meio que nosso... destino? Nos encontrar, digo – esclareci, feliz por saber que não era a única que sentia a estranha e poderosa ligação entre nós oito.

- Totalmente. – Elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Abri um sorriso apatetado e muito feliz.

- Mas o meu medo não é por mim – Eu disse, abanando a cabeça. – Vocês viram minha explosão (e peço desculpas por isso). Eu morro de medo que algo aconteça com _vocês, _porque me sinto especialmente culpada por estarmos... bem, _assim._

- Cara, se você é a culpada por estarmos numa cobertura de luxo, com mais comida que podemos comer e com Austin podendo descansar e se curando rapidamente... Bem, obrigada, Lya. – Sorriu Julie, os olhos brilhando a menção do menino.

Eu me joguei sobre as duas, abraçando-as.

- Obrigada. – Murmurei. – Eu nunca tive amigas.

Suzannah me olhou chocada.

- Você 'tá brincando, né, garota? Quer dizer, eu entendo porque _eu _nunca tive, já que eu não sou exatamente um anjo de candura. Só porque sou adepta da conduta 'bata primeiro e pergunte depois', além do extenso vocabulário de palavrões, o que parece não ser muito atraente para as pessoas em geral. – Ela deu de ombros, dando um sorriso maroto. – E Juliet... bem, ela é uma aberração, com esses cabelos mudando de cor a cada instante. – Suze provocou, mas Julie nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

A sensação que compartilhávamos era bizarra em mais de um sentido, de verdade, mas vendo que eu não era a única problemática que tinha a impressão de que estávamos destinados a nos encontrar e que nos conhecíamos há tempos, me sentia melhor. Depois de me levantar, espanar o vestido de organza azul-claro e bem velhinho, fui na direção da sala de estar.

O barulho era reconhecível – videogame, eu me dei conta, e ri para Rob e Tay, disputando uma corrida no console branco abaixo da TV-quase-tela-de-cinema. O moreno olhou para mim, sorrindo, e Rob o ultrapassou com facilidade durante o momento de distração, o fazendo xingar alto. Eu gargalhei e me sentei ao lado deles, pegando o controle extra e programando a próxima rodada para 3 jogadores. Quando a corrida acabou, escolhemos nossos personagens e eu escolhi a princesa rosinha, que Mario sempre resgatava, enquanto Rob escolhia o próprio e Taylor escolhia seu gêmeo verde, Luigi.

Devo confessar que não sabia jogar em pé. Com o controle branco em mãos (porque não tinha coordenação motora o suficiente para jogar com o volante), eu apertava o botão pra frente, gritando quando atingia uma parede. Deuses, _Mario Kart_ é viciante! Logo ultrapassei Robert, mas ele me jogou uma banana, me fazendo derrapar.

- EI – berrei. – COMO FAZ PRA LANÇAR ISSO? – Exigi saber, revoltada por ter sido passada pra trás. Os meninos riram e balançaram a cabeça, se negando a me ensinar. Nem mesmo quando eu fiz biquinho e os chantageei adiantou.

Até que um par de braços fortes envolveu-me por trás e eu reconheci o cheiro (nossa, que estranho falar isso) de Will enquanto ele pousava a mão bronzeada em cima da minha, dizendo que não era assim que se jogava. Tinha um sorriso calmo e um brilho competitivo no rosto, e conduziu o meu acabado kart cor-de-rosa pelo resto da mansão, me ensinando a armas as armadilhas. Quando o carro verde de Taylor derrapou, dei um sorriso vitorioso. Robert zoou da cara dele, no que Campbell soltou um muxoxo irritado e jogou o controle no sofá, reclamando sobre como eu receber ajuda não era justo. Não entendi porque Will não ocupou o lugar de Tay, mas não estava exatamente reclamando por tê-lo ali tão perto, fazendo meu coração disparar.

Quando Rob finalmente cruzou a linha de chegada em primeiro (o garoto era ninja, essa era a única explicação plausível!) e começou a festejar a vitória, foi que eu percebi que tínhamos platéia. O resto do grupo nos olhava ansiosos, e as exigências que vieram a seguir me fizeram rir.

- PERAE, NEGADA, AQUI TEM _HALO III_? – Suze exigiu saber, acomodando-se ao lado de Robert, que abriu um sorriso apatetado. – Eu totalmente humilho nesse jogo.

- Tem só pra PS3. – A voz fraca de Austin, com um joystick preto em mãos soou detrás de mim, e eu me virei para ele, feliz por vê-lo melhor. – E você vai é _ser_ humilhada, Mitsuwell.

- Vem com tudo, Rawlings! – Ela ladrou, animada, dobrando os joelhos e encaixando os pés no sofá caro. Ri para os dois, enquanto trocávamos o Wii pelo PS3 e sentávamos numa poltrona enorme.

Não vou dizer que não notei as mãos de Will em minha cintura, porque eu notei. E Bernard também, se uma de suas sobrancelhas louras erguida servia de sugestão. Ele tinha aquele olhar assustador de 'precisamos conversar', e dirigia um olhar severamente hostil na direção do garoto, que até temi pela vida dele. Sorri durante todo o jogo, gargalhando com a narração de Robert e com as frases trocadas pelos dois jogadores. Nem vi quando a hora do almoço chegou e Taylor finalmente pediu a comida e conseguimos arrastar Suze e Austin para fora do acolchoado.

O assunto principal da refeição, feita na mesa gigante com Bernard encabeçando-a por algum motivo que não entendi, foi obviamente como faríamos para ir à segurança. Todo mundo falava ao mesmo tempo, enquanto rotas e pedidos de comida eram discutidos, eu ficava quietinha, comendo minha comida tailandesa e saboreando os temperos diferentes. Sei só que, em algum ponto do caos faminto, alguém soltou:

- Acho que poderíamos arriscar a ir de avião. Quer dizer, com tudo o que está acontecendo (e com isso entendam com os Inquisidores querendo nossas cabeças numa bandeja de prata), vocês ainda acreditam que Zeus se importaria com Lya voando? Sinceramente, ainda acho válido irmos voando e...

Foi aí que duas vozes gritaram, em uníssono perfeito:

- NÃO!

Taylor e Bernard não pareceram nada felizes com a sugestão de Robert, que se encolheu na cadeira de encosto aveludado. Eu rolei os olhos, pelo o que parecia a milésima vez no dia, chocando os braços de Tay contra os meus.

- O garoto tem um ponto. – Eu defendi a teoria de Crawford, até um pouco exaltada demais. Bernard me olhou amedontrado e eu me encolhi de remorso, sentindo vontade de me chutar. – Acho simplesmente mais lógico irmos de avião. E também acho um puto egoísmo de Zeus se ele derrubar o avião só porque eu 'tô lá dentro. – Reuni toda a minha coragem e ignorei os trovões e relâmpagos e raios e etc. que soaram depois da minha declaração revoltada. Todo mundo olhou pro teto, esperando ele cair sobre nossas cabeças. – É simplesmente mais lógico irmos de avião. É assim que vamos, ponto final. – Decidi, e cortei B. antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca. – Bernard, você sabe que é meu melhor amigo, mas eu tenho que tomar certas decisões sozinha. Esta é a _minha _vida, afinal de contas. – Murmurei, envergonhada por tê-lo tratado tão mal mais cedo.

Despenquei na cadeira, exausta, e descansei minha cabeça repentinamente pesada num dos ombros de Taylor, e não participei ativamente do resto da discussão, que incluía, depois do meu veredicto relativamente mais calmo, como faríamos para ultrapassar a barreira do Camp. Só ouvi Bernard explicar que os mortais não tinham como descobrir a _verdadeira _entrada, porque não conseguiam vê-la. A Névoa a encobria completamente, mas isso não quer dizer que eles não tentavam – capturavam meios-sangues e mortais capazes de Ver. Eu só suspirei a esse último comentário, deslizando para fora da mesa e dando a desculpa de que iria dormir.

Capotei na cama e fico feliz em dizer que não sonhei. Com nada, a não ser com mamãe, e como ela acariciava meu cabelo e cantava cantigas de ninar em grego antigo para mim – não foi nem bem um sonho, mas sim uma lembrança antiga e agradável, de meus tempos inocentes de criança. O cabelo louro como o sol dela caía em cascata sobre seu rosto calmo, enquanto ela recitava e cantarolava. Mamãe cantara as grandes epopéias para mim, na esperança de que eu dormisse durante a história, o que raramente acontecia – eu ficava curiosa para saber o que aconteceria com Heitor, ou Édipo, ou Ulisses. Ah, como eu sentia falta da voz dela!

Acordei ao som de música, vindo sedutora e me envolvendo numa névoa entorpecedora. Era calma, num balance suave como as ondas do mar e eu tive exatamente essa impressão: de estar na praia, com a brisa de verão passando pelas palmeiras e agitando os cabelos de minha nuca, fazendo com que a renda na barra do meu vestido preferido (e consequentemente mais acabado) roçasse em minhas pernas. Eu não abri os olhos e tentei captar o significado da música, mas suas palavras não faziam sentido para mim. Deveria ser música estrangeira, concluí, sentindo a tristeza na voz da cantora.

- Lya? – A voz de B. soou do lugar que eu imaginei ser a porta. Quando me remexi sem abrir os olhos, ele entrou e fechou-a com um baque suave atrás de si. – Imaginei que estivesse acordada.

- Que música é essa? – Murmurei, ainda meio trôpega de sono.

- Não sei dizer. Brasileira, creio. Coisa de Juliet; essa garota é mesmo estranha. Ela caçou e finalmente achou um canal de áudio na TV com só esse tipo de música e não estava cabendo em si de felicidade, até que ela e Austin saíram, alegando estar precisando de "ar puro". – Senti suas sobrancelhas se erguendo, como se duvidasse muito das últimas palavras. Eu ri baixinho, balançando-me no ritmo envolvente da nova música, sem abrir os olhos ainda. – Você está bem? – Ele quis saber, seu peso afundando o colchão ao meu lado, e logo em seguida senti o calor dele perto de mim, e me esgueirei para seu lado, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e sentindo ele me abraçar pela cintura.

Suspirei. Sentira falta de ficarmos assim, quietos, ouvindo música. O clima pesado e as preocupações que nos assolavam evaporaram enquanto ficamos ali, na nossa bolha de calmaria. Eu até abri meus olhos, para descobrir que ele fechara os dele, ainda tendo as sobrancelhas franzidas numa perene careta de preocupação. Rolando os olhos, tentei imitar o ritmo da música nova, mais animada, falhando miseravelmente. Eu não sabia muito sobre o Brasil – péssima em geografia, lembra? – só que eles falavam português, a mesma língua de Portugal. E que ficava na América do Sul, o que supus ser abaixo dos EUA. Dã.

- O que acha deles? – Inquiri, simplesmente, ouvindo o ritmo constante e inabalável do coração de B. debaixo de meus ouvidos.

Foi a vez dele não abrir os olhos.

- Não sei direito o que pensar. – Deu de ombros. – Você sabe que eu sou cuidadoso e...

- Não seja modesto, Hill. Eu diria que você 'tá mais pra paranóico e portador de TOC. – Constatei, rindo e vi que ele conteve um muxoxo de desaprovação. – Mas eu te amo do mesmo jeito, você sabe.

- Falando nisso... – Ele começou, abrindo os olhos para encarar-me numa intensidade que me deu medinho. – O que aquele Will quer com você?

Tentei ignorar o leve tom ciumento na voz de meu melhor amigo e cruzei os braços na frente do peito, me desvencilhando dele e levantando-me para encará-lo melhor. Aquilo era sério? Era, por acaso, o dia de "interrogue Athilya sobre o moreno gato de olhos tão azuis como a droga do céu que ela não faz ideia do que há de errado com"? Encarei Bernard o mais feio que podia, ficando realmente furiosa com toda essa insinuação sobre mim e William.

Érebo.

- Eu não faço a menor ideia, ok? – Respondi, irritada. – Ele parece gostar de mim, e que mal há nisso?

- Não vejo nada de bom vindo, Lya. E estou falando sério. – Os olhos verdes como o musgo estavam grudados nos meus, transbordando de preocupação.

Bem, deixe-me dizer-lhe uma coisa: quando eu digo que B. é paranóico, estou só brincando. Ele é, realmente, muito preocupado e cuidadoso, mas não chega a suspeitar de cada sombra refletida na parede. Ele só teme por mim, com medo que eu me machuque, em todos os sentidos – tanto no físico, enquanto fugíamos do quintípede, quanto no sentimental, que seria no sentido dos 'garotos'. E era muito estranho discutir este assunto com Bernard, muito mesmo.

- Em que sentido, B.? – Quis saber, deitando-me de novo e mordendo o lábio, ansiosa. Eu estava lidando com mais do que eu podia, e minha cabeça começara a latejar de novo.

- Em diversos sentidos, Lya. A sensação meio que se sobrepõe ao sentimento de estarmos indo para casa, com nossa família, o que por si só já é estranho. E agora... – Abanou a cabeça, como se estivesse exausto, e depois fechou os olhos. – Acho melhor a gente só... lidar com isso. Com o tempo. – Respirou fundo, puxando-me mais para perto, e eu me deixei deslizar para o seu lado, ouvindo o ritmo constante e tranqüilizante do coração dele.

Uma repentina vontade de chorar me assolou e eu escondi o rosto na camisa dele.

- B. – o chamei, com mais urgência na voz do que pretendia. – Eu tive outro sonho estranho. – Foi aí que lhe contei tudo sobre o sonho: a sensação de desamparo e revolta, a lareira apagada e o pressentimento que algo horrível estava prestes a acontecer ou que já estava acontecendo.

Meu melhor amigo empalideceu e disse que, se meu sonho significasse o que ele achava que significava, nós tínhamos de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Eu engoli em seco e rezei para que tivéssemos paz ao chegar ao maldito Camp. Eu não fazia ideia que uma pessoa podia estar tão errada como eu naquele momento. Só fechei os olhos, querendo que todo aquele drama acabasse e que pudéssemos viver nossas vidas como pessoas normais.

Vou dizer-lhe uma coisa que eu realmente não entendia: o motivo de mortais nos odiarem tanto quanto acontecia. Francamente, por que toda essa maldita perseguição a nós, pobres pessoas que não controlavam quem eram nossos pais? Podia entender a revolta com o fato de os deuses existirem – ter alguém para culpar é realmente reconfortante, apesar de ser errado. E você geralmente fica furioso com a pessoa que você culpa. Até aí, tudo tinha uma lógica. O ódio pode ser racional, como era nesse caso, odiar aos _deuses; _ou podia ser irracional, como odiar crianças que tinham um pai divino só porque esse pai divino se _apaixonou_ por um mortal, e, 9 meses depois, cá estávamos nós.

Acho que esse era o problema com os mortais – eles esqueceram como é amar, e como o amor deixa você louco e cego, fazendo de tudo pela pessoa que se ama. As pessoas se odiavam agora: vizinho contra vizinho, irmão contra irmão, amigo contra amigo. Tudo isso pela incapacidade de se adaptar a uma situação particularmente perturbadora.

O pior de tudo? Os deuses, os verdadeiros culpados, saíam impunes, e nós que sofríamos as conseqüências.

Mal sabia eu que toda a civilização ocidental estava condenada.

* * *

**N/A.: **odiei esse capítulo com todas as minhas forças, mas postar era necessário. Clique no botão aí embaixo, deixe uma review e me faça feliz! *-* Ou não D:


End file.
